A Picture's Worth
by animewarrior519
Summary: When Hitsugaya Toushirou is an arrogant hotshot supermodel who takes the responsibitly of being his personal photographer but Kurosaki Karin. Will Toushirou finally notice the face behind the camera or will he be just as cold as always? Hitsukarin. R&R.
1. Prologue

**This is the first chapter of my new story called A Picture's Worth. For all my past readers and reviewer I'm back. For those who are reading one of my stories for the first time I hope I impress you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth…

Chapter 1- Prologue

16 year old Karin and Yuzu were sitting at home. Karin was sitting on the couch watching TV, while Yuzu sat next to her reading a book. Karin was thirsty so she went and got some of the lemonade that was in the fridge. When she came back she just continued to watch TV until nature called and she calmly went to the bathroom. When she got back however she was fuming.

"Yuzu" grumbled Karin.

"Yes" said Yuzu warily.

"You left this on the floor in the bathroom… again" said Karin as she tossed a fashion magazine on the table. Yuzu gasped.

"My Gotei 13 magazine! I've been looking every where for this!" gasped Yuzu.

"Apparently you didn't look everywhere" said Karin, but her words were in vain as Yuzu flipped through the magazine excitedly. Karin just sighed.

"Oh he's so cute" said Yuzu.

"Which 'he' this time?" asked Karin tiredly.

"This one! Model #10!" said Yuzu excitedly as she showed her twin the picture of the boy in the magazine.

Karin looked at the page to see a boy that looked to be around her age. He had spiky white hair and sea green eyes. Karin then slightly remembered the girls at school talking about a new young male supermodel in the Gotei 13. She just couldn't remember the name.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Karin-chan!" exclaimed Yuzu as if reading her twins mind.

"Whatever. I don't pay attention to those superficial models, I pay attention to the clothes they're modeling" said Karin as her gaze set back on the TV.

"Don't say that Karin-chan. You want to be a photographer, right?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, so?" asked Karin.

"Well, what if you worked for the Soul Society company and were one of their photographers?" she asked as she showed the pictures of the models in the magazine.

"Then…?" replied Karin looking at her twin quizzically.

"Then your pictures would be seen around the world" answered Yuzu.

"Believe me, Yuzu, I'm not that desperate to get my photographs known" said Karin as she continued to watch TV.

Karin loved photography. Her mother had showed her all the fun of photography before she died. Karin was more interested in soccer that in photography at the time unfortunately. By the time Karin had turned fourteen she loved taking pictures of her friends and family. Then by the time she turned fifteen she would take a picture of anything she liked, whether it being people, animals, or nature.

Once she saw the pictures her mother used to take of her, Yuzu, and Ichigo she vowed to her mother's grave that her pictures would be seen around the world, but Karin wouldn't stoop to as low as what she hated. Karin hated taking pictures of models. How they acted, superficial and arrogant, she just couldn't stand them.

"You know, I heard that they need new models for model #3, #5, and #9 for some reason" said Yuzu.

"So…" said Karin.

"Onii-chan is going for #5" said Yuzu as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"What?!" yelled Karin.

"Ichigo is-" but before Yuzu could finish Karin was already racing up the stairs.

* * *

Karin ran down to the end of the hall and opened Ichigo's door to see him at his desk doing college work.

"Don't tell me it's true" said Karin dangerously.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"The Soul Society Company. Don't tell me you want to be in the Gotei 13" said Karin. Ichigo sighed.

"So you heard" he said.

"Yeah, from Yuzu" said Karin as she shut the door behind her and sat down on her brother's bed.

"Well, at least now you know" he said.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering why you didn't tell me" stated Karin.

"Because I know how you feel about models" replied Ichigo.

"So you won't talk to me about models, but you'll go out there and be one" commented Karin.

"Karin-"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Karin confused.

"I'm doing it for the people that worked hard on those clothes. Rukia's one of them, you know" said Ichigo.

"Rukia… you're girlfriend since last year?" asked Karin.

"Yeah and I'm only doing this so I show off the awesome clothes she and others are making" said Ichigo truthfully. Karin just stared at him silently before sighing.

"Fine" she said finally.

"Thank you" he said. Karin just nodded before getting up and walking over to the door. She then stopped at the door.

"Ichigo" said Karin.

"Yeah" he said turning his wheeled desk chair towards her.

"You give models a better name than they deserve" said Karin. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks" he said before watching his sister leave.

* * *

Karin went back to her sister on the coach. Karin sat back on the coach and continued to watch TV and what's on the fashion channel? The Gotei 13 of course. Karin counted off the models.

"Hey Yuzu, counting the ones that you said needed replacements, there's only twelve models" said Karin.

"Of course there's only twelve, Karin" said Yuzu as she watched along with her sister.

"But if there's only twelve then why are they called the Gotei 13?" asked Karin.

"Because there is no model #1. Model #1 is actually the boss of the whole Soul Society Company" explained Yuzu.

"I see" said Karin.

They continued to watch until three boxes appeared on the big screen behind the supermodels. On top of each was a number. One was number 3, one was number 9, and the last was number 5.

"I think they are about to pick the replacement models" said Karin.

"Onii-chan, there picking the models!" yelled Yuzu.

"I'm coming!" he shouted as he rushed down stairs.

"Where's dad? He should be here for this" asked Yuzu.

"He called me and told me he had to work late" said Ichigo as they watched the boxes on the screen intently.

"Alright, everyone it's time to see who our next models will be" said the voice of the announcer.

"Let's see for number 3 it's a boy named Kira Izuru" said the announcer and the boy's picture appeared in the block under the number 3.

"He looks so emo with hair like that" said Karin.

"Next is number 9 which is a boy named Hisagi Shuuhei" said the announcer. The boy's picture appeared in the box under the number 9. When Karin saw his picture she wolf whistled.

"Now there's a guy like that I could get used to" said Karin.

"Karin!" said Ichigo protectively.

"Joking, joking" said Karin.

"Lastly, for number 5 we have a boy named Kurosaki Ichigo" said the announcer as Ichigo's picture appeared in the box under number 5.

"Way to go, Ichi-nii!" shouted Karin.

"My brother's in the Gotei 13, the girls at school are going to be begging me for autographs!" exclaimed Yuzu.

The Kurosaki family celebrated. Even Karin, the hater of all model kind, was excited for her brother, but only because she didn't know what was coming ahead years later.

* * *

**Well this was the first chapter of A Picture's Worth, a great story to start off a great year. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a happy new year! Please review.**


	2. The Best Of The Best

**This is the 2nd chapter of the story A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth…

Chapter 2- The Best Of The Best

_Three years later…_

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his room, looking at is family picture that was sent to him years ago. In it was Karin, Yuzu, and even their father. Ichigo then thought of how everyone had gone their separate ways.

Yuzu had decided to stay at the clinic to take are their father and became his assistant. And last time he heard from Karin she was in a school in America, studying the art of photography.

Ichigo sighed as he thought about them all. He really did miss his family.

* * *

Toushirou was walking through the halls of the 10th division of which he was the model for. He had a photo shoot which he wasn't planning on going to as he walked through the halls. There was no longer a point to photo shoots anymore in his opinion.

He remembered when he would go to every photo shoot, excited to see what interesting clothes he would try on that day, but ever since Aizen, Gin, and Tosen left to make their own modeling agency called Hueco Mundo Toushirou had not been the same and neither had the company. Now the company was all about taking amazing pictures just to run the Hueco Mundo modeling agency out of business. Toushirou was sick of just being used to ruin a rival company.

"Hitsugaya!" he heard a voice say from behind him.

Toushirou turned around to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair and breasts the size of melons. Her eyes were crystal blue and she had on a regular business outfit. Toushirou instantly recognized her as his agent.

"What is it, Matsumoto" sighed Toushirou, knowing full well what she was going to say.

"You missed yet another photo shoot, Toushirou" said Matsumoto.

"And?" said Toushirou.

"Toushirou, I told you that if you were to miss another photo shoot you were going to force me to go to drastic measures" warned Matsumoto.

"Fine, do whatever you want, Matsumoto" said Toushirou before walking to his apartment for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Matsumoto sighed as she watched him go.

"What am I going to do with him?" she asked herself.

She was in fact just bluffing with the 'drastic measures', but now she had to come up with real drastic measures. She was sitting in her office at a dead end. There was no way that anyone could possibly get that boy to come to a photo shoot.

"It would be a lot easier if I could just make the photo shoot come to him" sighed Matsumoto. Then an idea hit her.

* * *

"And that's my idea Yamamoto, sir" explained Matsumoto.

Yamamoto sat behind his desk and thought for a moment.

"Very well, we'll start the publicity for this immediately and I'll send you the paperwork. You pick 4 bests and I'll choose from there with the rest of the models. The models have to enjoy them and trust them as well" commanded Yamamoto.

"Ugh paperwork, can't-"

"It was your idea so you get the paperwork. Besides, who knows Hitsugaya Toushirou better than you?" replied Yamamoto.

"Well, there's the 5th division agent, Hinamori Momo" said Matsumoto hopefully.

"… Very well, she may help you with this, but only on her free time" agreed Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir" said Matsumoto before leaving excitedly.

She knew she had to remember to tell the 5th division's agent Hinamori Momo once the paperwork came.

* * *

"So can you please help me?" begged Matsumoto after stating what the boss had told her the month before.

"Uh… sure Rangiku-san" agreed Hinamori.

"Oh thank you" thanked Matsumoto hugging her tightly.

* * *

Soon the two women were back in the office of 10th division where a mountain of paperwork lay in front of them.

"This is going to take a while, eh Rangiku-san?" asked Hinamori. When she heard no reply she turned to her side to see the once bubbly agent was no longer there. Hinamori then turned to see a note on the door. She walked over to it and read it aloud.

"Dear Momo, I just remembered that I have a lot of work to at a club nearby, publicity and that sort of stuff, so get started on that work without me and when I get back I'll do the rest. Love, Rangiku" read Hinamori. She then sighed as she looked at the mountain once again.

"Well guess I should get cracking" replied Hinamori as she began the work.

She was exhausted by the time she got half of the work done and though half of the amount was a good chunk, there was still so much left. Luckily for her, Matsumoto chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Wow, you did a lot, Momo" said Matsumoto.

"Thanks" replied Hinamori as she started to leave.

"Wait! You're leaving me with all this work?" asked Matsumoto, but soon got her answer as Hinamori shut the door behind herself once she left.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity for Matsumoto she managed to get all the paperwork done. She then got the 4 best files and began walking to the 1st division to give them to Yamamoto. There was one of these files in particular that she was interested in. When she finally got to the 1st division office she placed the files on his desk.

"So these are the ones you picked?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir" said Matsumoto.

"Very well, dismissed" said Yamamoto as he began looking through the files.

Matsumoto took her leave for in three weeks the people whose files she chose would come to meet the rest of the models in person.

* * *

Three weeks past quickly and 5 more photo shoots have been missed by the 10th model. Matsumoto didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but she became sure after she saw the look in Toushirou's eyes as he missed yet another photo shoot. Toushirou needed this, though he didn't know he needed it, he needed it bad. Suddenly an intercom sounded throughout the company.

"Calling all models, except 10, please meet in the modeling hall" said the voice over the intercom.

"It's starting" muttered Matsumoto to herself.

* * *

The models gathered in the modeling hall. It was mostly like an auditorium except for the runway instead of the stage. All the models sat on the left side of the runway along with the boss himself who was at the back of them watching.

"Bring them out" Yamamoto spoke into his tiny microphone pin.

Then 4 people walked out onto the stage. One was guy a little over weight with loose black hair and glasses that just screamed 'I'm a porn freak'.

The next was a petite blond who was practically jumping and couldn't even hold her own camera she was so excited.

Next came a girl with long black hair and her camera sash crossing from her left shoulder to right hip, she looked calm and almost as though she didn't even want to be there with a familiar scowl on her face. Ichigo eyes widened as he recognized the girl as his sister, Karin. He wondered what she was doing here, when she was supposed to be at a photography school in America.

The last was a man that looked to be in his late 20s with sunglasses; just by the look of him you could tell he thought he was a big shot.

"Alright, models, these four all have a chance at being the personal photographer for our 10th model Hitsugaya Toushirou. So I need your expertise as models to help me choose" stated Yamamoto. 'Alrights' and 'Okays' were heard throughout the modeling hall.

"You will be deciding which one is best based on their answers to the three questions I'll ask them" explained Yamamoto.

"So let's start the questioning" he began.

"If you all could take pictures of a model, then who they would be and why them?" asked the boss.

"Soi Fon, she's gorgeous" said the black haired man with a creepy smile that made a chill go up Soi Fon's spine.

"Kira-kun, he features are extremely manly" said the petite blond. Kira looked as impassive as ever to this comment.

"It doesn't matter, I'd want to take pictures of all of you" said the hotshot.

"None of them, it's not about the subject of the picture, but the picture itself" said Karin calmly.

"Why do you want to be a photographer?" asked Yamamoto.

"I wanted to take pictures of many things" said the over weight boy creepily.

"I want to take pictures of models like you all" said the blond.

"I am a photographer for the glorious outcomes" said the man in sunglasses.

"I want my pictures to be seen around the world" said Karin and Ichigo smiled at his sister, knowing how many times he had heard that before.

"And the last question is: what do you like to take pictures of most and why?" asked Yamamoto.

"Human nature, because of the way people look in pictures" said the black haired boy. At least this time it was a normal thing to say.

"Human subjects, they can show emotions better than anything" said the blond excitedly.

"Anything with a heartbeat, because my pictures are wild and untamed" said the arrogant 20-year-old.

"Balance, I like to take pictures of anything that is balanced out" said Karin.

"Alright you may leave while we make our decision" said Yamamoto. The photographers then went behind the curtains.

"So what did you all think?" asked Yamamoto.

"Photographer one was weird" said Soi Fon.

"Extremely" said Ichigo.

"I liked the enthusiasm of photographer two" said Shunsui in a perverted way.

"If Nanao were here she would slap you" said Kira.

"I liked photographer three, the way she didn't care about the models or subject, but about the picture. That's a good characteristic in a photographer" said Ukitake.

"I agree" said Byakuya. Soon everyone else did as well.

"Alright so we all agree?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yep" said Kenpachi.

"Very well. Bring them out" he ordered through his microphone pin. The photographers were then brought back out onto the runway.

"Alright though you all are very exquisite only one of you can be the personal photographer of model 10. The one chosen was photographer three, Kurosaki Karin" said Yamamoto. Karin smiled brightly.

"Follow me" said Yamamoto as he began walking to his office.

"Yes, sir" said Karin as she jumped off the runway and followed the elderly yet powerful man. She smiled as she passed Ichigo.

* * *

"Kurosaki Karin meet your model Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hitsugaya Toushirou meet your personal photographer Kurosaki Karin" introduced Yamamoto as Karin walked into the office.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Karin as she held out her hand to shake his.

"Whatever" said Toushirou, not even trying to reach out his hand to hers, leaving hers to fall back to Karin's side.

"And so it begins" muttered Matsumoto as she watched the two.

"Well, I'm glad you both are getting along so well because starting next week, you're roommates" stated Yamamoto.

"What?!"

* * *

**Well that was the 2nd chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. And So It Begins

**This is the 3rd chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

A Picture' Worth…

Chapter 3-And So It Begins

Karin was packing her things, muttering curse words under her breath one week later. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"It's all Yamamoto's fault" she grumbled.

_Flashback_

"_What?!"_

"_Yes, you two are to be roommates" said the company head._

"_Why do I have to shack up with this jerk?" asked Karin._

"_Jerk?!" said Toushirou glaring at the girl._

"_Because like I said before, you are his personal photographer. A personal photographer has to follow him around and take any shot that looks good enough for our magazines. We may need shots of him in the morning or something and you need to be there in a seconds notice to get the best picture" explained Yamamoto._

"_I see. Well, if I'm going to do this I have to be committed, so where do I stay?" she said through gritted teeth. Even though she knew that she would rather eat dirt then live with a model this wasn't about her, it was about her photography._

"_We have a special apartment building just for our models. You'll be in Toushirou's guest room that he uses for visitors" said the boss. _

"_Well, what if I have visitors?" asked the twenty-year-old boy. _

"_We'll find someplace for them" replied Yamamoto. He then turned to Karin again._

"_Kurosaki-chan, you are to pack your things before next week. We'll send a limousine to pick you up at your home address we found in your file" ordered Yamamoto._

"_Alright" said Karin._

"_Good. Dismissed" he said and off Karin and her new roommate went._

_Flashback end_

"This is just so stupid" she said as she packed the last of her things. The week had passed and the limo would be at her house at 6pm.

Karin walked down stares as a sweet aroma filled her nose. She glided her way into the kitchen to see what smelled so good. She then saw that her twin was behind the stove doing the magic of cooking she did so well.

"I thought you'd be helping dad" said Karin as she came up to check on her sister.

"I was until he sent me out to make food for the patients; at least that's what he said. Really it was just that we had a male patient and he had to be stripped of his clothes so dad could see all the bruises he had. I can't believe that he still treats me as though I'm a child when I'm nineteen, and soon to be twenty in several weeks" said Yuzu as she sighed.

"That's so like him" said Karin.

"Anyway, are you excited?" asked Yuzu.

"Excited? Why would I be excited?" said Karin hatefully.

"Oh come on, Karin-chan. You can't tell me you're not just a little bit excited with the thought of living with a gorgeous model" proclaimed Yuzu.

"Yes I can, because I don't like jerks that you call 'gorgeous model'" said Karin scornfully.

"Karin-chan, why don't you give him a chance?" asked Yuzu.

"Because I've seen his type: arrogant, rude and self-centered" replied Karin.

"Karin-chan, don't judge a book by its cover" ordered Yuzu.

"Fine I won't judge him, but I still don't like him" said Karin as she took a sip of what Yuzu was cooking.

* * *

Toushirou heard a knock on his door as he was sitting in his library in his apartment.

"It's open" said Toushirou as he got up to see who it was. He was surprised to see Kurosaki Ichigo with a surprisingly deep scowl on his face.

"Kurosaki, why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to talk about my sister, Toushirou" his eyes remaining fiery, but at the same time cold.

"What about her?" asked Toushirou as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"My sister is going to be sleeping her, so you better not try anything. I am aware that she's staying here because she is your personal photographer and must follow you around everywhere, but do not take advantage of the fact that it's her job to be with you" said Ichigo.

"Wha- I- Kurosaki, I would never-"

"Toushirou, I know you're a good guy, but I can't take any chances with my sister" said Ichigo as he walked over and put a comforting hand on Toushirou's right shoulder. His eyes then turned from the comforting look to coldness once again.

"Don't touch her. If I even hear that you thought about touching, you'll be missing this arm" he said as his grip tightened on Toushirou's shoulder. He then let go of Toushirou. Toushirou began massaging his shoulder.

"Ow" he groaned as he rolled his arm in a circular motion.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Ichigo with a dangerous tone.

"Don't touch Kurosaki-san, don't think of touching her, don't take advantage of her, go it" he said.

"Good" said Ichigo before leaving Toushirou's apartment and closing the door softly behind him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" said Toushirou as he went back to his library still massaging his shoulder.

* * *

It was around 6pm and Karin was riding through the city. The sun was setting on the beautiful city and people were bustling through the streets. Karin was not the city type, but she knew that eventually she would get used to it.

"Kurosaki-chan, we've arrived" said the chauffer. He then got out of the car once they had parked and opened Karin's door for her.

"Thank you" said Karin as she got out of the limo. She then looked up to see the huge building.

"Wow, it's enormous" said Karin amazed.

"Shall I help you with you bags, madam?" suggested the chauffer.

"Thanks, that would be great" thanked Karin.

With the help of the chauffer they made it to the fifth floor where Toushirou's front door was. Karin rang the door bell and waited. She then banged on the door after her patience ran out.

"I'm coming" said a voice on the other side of the door. Soon the door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed Toushirou.

"Could you be any noisier?" he said.

"Try me" said Karin as she walked passed him and into the room.

"Wow, it's even bigger on the inside" said Karin. Toushirou sighed and looked to the chauffer.

"Take her things to the guest room" commanded Toushirou. The driver nodded and began to walk to the guest room, Karin soon followed after.

Karin walked into the room to see tan painted walls. The floor was carpeted with a wooden dresser to the side with a huge mirror on it. To the side of the dresser was a walk in closet. There was only one window in the left corner. Lastly, there was a queen sized bed with brown blankets and sheets with a small wooden drawer next to it with a desk lamp.

Karin thought the room could really use some pepping up to say the least. Karin then realized that the driver was still in the room placing down her bags.

"Oh, thank you" said Karin as she walked towards him.

"It was my pleasure, madam" he said.

"What's your name, just so I'll remember next time I thank you?" asked Karin.

"Rolet Montigue" he said.

"Then I'll see you soon, Rolet" said Karin.

Rolet tipped his hat to her before leaving Karin to her new room. Karin looked back to her new room.

"Now what can I do to make this drab place feel like home?" she asked herself.

"This isn't your home" said a voice from behind her. Karin turned around to see Toushirou. She sighed.

"As much as you and I both hate this, it's what must be done" said Karin.

Toushirou stayed silent and just looked at her coldly.

"Look, you can hate me if you want, but I'm not backing down" said Karin as she turned away from him.

Toushirou just stared at her again before walking away. He did not want her here, no; He **really **did not want her here. Sadly, he knew that he had no choose in the matter as he walked back into his library. He still however couldn't get one thing off of his mind.

"Where does she get the nerve to call the room I decorated 'drab'?!"

* * *

**This was the 3rd chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	4. The First Day

**This is the 4th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth…

Chapter 4- The First Day

Karin woke up in a room she did not recognize. She looked around as the memories flooded back into her mind. She decided to get up and get ready and eventually found the bathroom that her roommate had showed her the day before. She then took a nice bracing shower, a much needed one in fact.

Karin then got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a grey hoodie that showed her curves and had a pouch in the front. She was also wearing jeans and wearing black, rhino brand, sneakers. Her black hair was down as usual. She shrugged at how she looked and went back to her room.

She walked into her room and picked up her camera, along with the shoulder strap attached to it. She slung it across her chest so that her camera was now hanging at her hip. She then proceeded to find the kitchen so she could get her breakfast. As Karin finally found the kitchen she saw a bush of white hair and recognized its owner.

"Hey" said Karin as she passed the boy and went straight to the refrigerator.

"Hn" was his reply as he watched her get a glass of milk. She gulped it down ungracefully.

"Aaah" sighed Karin as she finished the milk.

"You drink milk?" asked Toushirou is voice filled with disdain.

"What's wrong with milk?" asked Karin.

"It shows how much of a child you are" he said as he sipped his coffee.

"I am not a child. I'm nineteen-years-old" argued Karin.

"My point exactly. You're still in your teens while I'm in my twenties. I still don't know why Yamamoto would pick a child as my photographer" he said mostly to himself.

"News flash, I checked the internet about you before I moved in and it said that you're birthday is in late December. You just recently hit twenty and you're only nearly half a year older than me, so I'm not a kid, Toushirou" proclaimed Karin.

"Whatever, Kurosaki" said Toushirou though knowing what she had said was indeed true.

"That's another thing, call me Karin" said Karin.

"Why should I?" asked Toushirou rudely.

"Because if you don't then Ichi-nii and I will get confused" said Karin.

"It's not my fault that you and Kurosaki-"

"Karin" said Karin.

"I don't have to-"

"Karin, Toushirou" ordered Karin. Toushirou could see in her eyes that she was not going to give up on this. Toushirou knew he had better things to do then argue with some teenage photographer, so he just gave up since he was having a rough morning.

"Fine, Karin" said Toushirou.

"See, not that bad at all" said Karin.

"Come on" commanded Toushirou as he threw his coffee mug in the sink and headed out the door, Karin following after him.

* * *

As the two got outside, Karin saw a limo in the distance and when it parked the driver came out and walked to the doors and opened them for the two. Karin smiled at the familiar face.

"Rolet!" exclaimed Karin joyfully as she walked over to him.

"Good morning Kurosaki-chan, Hitsugaya-sama" he greeted.

"Aa" said Toushirou as he walked past Rolet and put his hand on top of the limo before glancing back at to Karin coldly.

"Are you coming or not?" he questioned. Karin then shrugged and walked over before slipping into the car before him. Once Toushirou was in, the car door shut and the front door of the car was opened and entered.

Karin sat in the leather covered seats in the back of the limo and gazed at her surroundings. She couldn't believe that riding in a limo was going to be a daily thing for her.

"Will you stop that?" asked Toushirou breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Stop what?" asked Karin, now focusing her attention on him.

"Stop looking like a child at a theme park" he demanded.

"What is it with you and this whole child thing? Did you have a bad childhood?" asked Karin with fake sympathy.

"Shut-up" he said as he pulled out a book.

"So where are we headed, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"A café" he answered.

"But we already had breakfast" reminded Karin.

"I know I just like to go there to relax" said Toushirou.

Soon the limo pulled to a stop in a parking lot. Karin watched as Rolet pull the door open. Karin stepped out and Toushirou right behind her.

"Where are going?" asked Karin as Toushirou started walking.

"I already told you; the café" he answered as Karin followed hastily.

"You're not one to keep a low profile" stated Karin.

"Why should I have to" he replied coolly.

As the two walked through the city, Karin noticed they were beginning to catch the eyes of many. Karin shifted uncomfortably when hearing their whispers.

"Isn't that Hitsugaya Toushirou, the famous model?"

"Yeah, but he leaves the soul society company a lot to just hang around, so I'm more interested to know what's with the girl"

"I bet she's just a nobody stalker"

"If that's true then why hasn't he glared at her yet?"

Karin wasn't sure how much more of this crap she could take. How much rudeness can a person take in a day? Then a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Just ignore them, Karin" said Toushirou. Karin looked at her right to see the side of his face. She could tell he was serious about the comment he had made.

"Yeah, whatever. They're not worth my time anyway" said Karin as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Toushirou looked at her scowl and nearly chuckled. It was so much like her older brothers; the two were a lot alike. Same attitude towards life and other human beings, which is their life rule: "don't start notin', there won't be notin'".

Toushirou knew that the girl beside him would probably KO the gossiper closest to her, just like her brother would. Toushirou knew this and knew that causing an unneeded fight would cause unneeded publicity and that was something he would not deal with when Yamamoto yelled at him for it.

Soon the two finally made it to the café. Toushirou walked in and Karin right after him. The entire café went silent when the two walked through the door.

"I thought you said this was a place to relax" said Karin scowling at the boy.

"It is to me, but if you can't handle it-"

"Oh I can handle it" said Karin as they sat at an empty table nearby. Karin sat and watched as customers begin to whisper to each other and Karin didn't have to be psychic to know what they were whispering about.

"First days always suck the most" she muttered as she laid her head down on the table to stop herself from knocking someone out, not knowing that Toushirou was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Well this was the 4th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	5. The First Assignment

**This is the 5th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 5- The First Assignment

Karin was sitting in Toushirou's limo right beside him and they drove to somewhere she suddenly became curious of.

"Where are we going now?" asked Karin relaxed in the back seat.

Though she was curious of their current destination, she couldn't help but feel calmer and more relaxed without those stupid spectators watching her every move and whispering to their friends or into their cell phones, taking seemingly secretive pictures.

"A fitting" said Toushirou.

"Aa" said Karin drowsily as she looked out of her tinted window.

_Damn, this is such a boring job_ she thought.

Soon they reached a boutique and Rolet opened the door for the two, Toushirou first. Karin thanked Rolet before following after Toushirou into the store.

"So this is where your fitting is" said Karin as she looked all around the store.

Toushirou didn't reply as a woman came out; she looked very serious and professional in Karin's eyes.

"Hitsugaya, it's so nice to see you. Come, come, we have a lot of work to do" she said as she walked inside and Toushirou silently followed, but then turned around.

"Just stay out here till we're done" ordered Toushirou.

"Whatever" said Karin as she watched him walk in.

After Toushirou walked in however, Karin's phone went off. Karin quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Moshi, Moshi" greeted Karin.

"Kurosaki-chan how is being a personal photographer for our model working out?" asked the voice on the line.

Karin's eyes widened at the voice, it was Yamamoto. How he got her phone number Karin would never know.

"Ohayo Yamamoto-san, it's fine I guess" she answered trying to hide her surprise of the call.

"That's good to hear, now I believe that Toushirou is in a fitting" guessed Yamamoto.

"Yeah, he just went in for it; I'm outside the fitting room right now" replied Karin.

"He'll be coming out in a outfit he is supposed to model for casual men styles, I want you to take the best possible picture of him you can and that picture is to go inside the Gotei 13 magazine, understood?" he commanded.

"Yes sir" said Karin.

"Once you've gotten the picture upload if onto the home computer at the apartment and send it me and I'll send it to division 10. You're deadline is midnight tonight" he instructed.

"Got it" said Karin.

"Very well then, I'll be looking forward to your photo Kurosaki-chan" he said before a click was heard on the line signaling that he had hung up.

Karin then quickly added the number to her contacts and gave it its own ringtone so that she knew never to ignore that number's tone. She then waited for Toushirou to come back into the room as she sat down on a nearby bench. She began adjusting the settings on her camera as she always did when she was bored. Soon a voice drifted into her ears as she was changing the settings once again.

"Karin, come on" said Toushirou causing Karin to look up. Her eyes ventured across his new clothing statement.

He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. On the white dress shirt was an elegantly designed vest and equally elegant looking tie. He looked as though he was a waiter in a very expensive and luxurious restaurant.

"Wow" said Karin. Though it was a hard look to pull off, Toushirou pulled it off with style and grace.

"Would you stop ogling me like a star struck teen and get up so we can go" said Toushirou with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't ogling you, I was examining your clothing" said Karin with a shadow of a blush on her cheeks.

"Then let's get going" said Toushirou as he began to walk off, Karin following.

_I feel like a dog on a leash_ she thought with a look of disdain of her face.

* * *

The day was filled with interviews after the fitting and Karin was just sitting behind the lines watching it all. She still hasn't found a way to bring out the casual look in the white haired man just yet. She sighed and then heard a question asked that interested her.

"Who's the girl that's always walking beside you, Hitsugaya-san? A new girlfriend, perhaps?" the interviewers interrogated. Karin rolled her eyes.

_Of course that's their first thought when they see me. They just don't even notice the one thousand dollar camera at my hip _thought Karin.

"She's no one, she's just a photographer hired to follow me around" said Toushirou though Karin didn't hear his words since she was thinking.

Soon the interviews were over and the sun was setting as it was time to head back to the apartment the two occupied. Once the got to the apartment Karin got out of the limo and smiled at the chauffer.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rolet" said Karin.

Rolet bowed in response and Karin and Toushirou headed up to their rooms. When they got to their apartment, Karin went to her room and rested there as she continued to think. She just laid there and thought for a while about what to do for the picture. She then remembered that she had to be by Toushirou side especially if she didn't want to get fired on her first job.

_He's probably in the library room reading some dumb book _she thought then an idea popped into her head.

She walked swiftly into the hall and tried desperately to remember what room the library was. When she finally remembered she opened the door softly and quietly moved throughout the shelves and shelves of books until she found her target. There he was in the perfect position that highlighted him and the clothing magnificently. Karin adjusted her camera and focused it.

"Toushirou, don't move" said Karin. She then took a perfect shot of him in his desk chair reading.

"Thanks, you can take of the clothes off now if you want" said Karin.

"Took you long enough" said Toushirou as he watched Karin rush to the office where the home computer was. She looked at her watch:

**11:45pm**

She hurriedly hooked up her computer to the equipment and uploaded the picture. As she had expected, it turned out great. The fact the her was sitting in his chair showed that the outfit was in fact casual, but the way he was reading his book showed that it was elegant and stylish; the perfect shot.

Karin then sent the picture to Yamamoto's e-mail address. Once she saw the words 'messages sent' she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you managed to get it in on time" said Toushirou smirking as she leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah, looks like it" said Karin.

"And just think this is just day one" said Toushirou as he headed towards his room. He nearly chuckled as he heard a load groan come from the office.

* * *

**Well that was the 5th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	6. Confusion and Loneliness

**This is the 6th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 6- Confusion and Loneliness

Karin and Toushirou were up and drinking their morning beverages in the kitchen, Toushirou in his fashionable attire and Karin in her usual and casual clothing.

"So are we going to the café this morning?" she asked Toushirou before gulping down the rest of her milk.

"No, I have an early morning magazine interview in the interview room of division 10" he said with a serious lack of enthusiasm.

"Fun" said Karin dreadfully.

Soon the two were out of the apartment and off to the limo in the parking lot. Karin was still a little jazzed about riding in a limousine; she knew it was just something she would have to get used to.

"Good morning Kurosaki-chan, Hitsugaya-sama" greeted Rolet.

"Hey" replied Karin while Toushirou said nothing.

The both slipped into the back seats and rode out of the parking lot. Karin and Toushirou were both quiet as Toushirou was reading a book and Karin was looking outside of the window. Out of nowhere a ring was heard from Karin pocket. Karin was alarmed because she knew that that ring was the ring that she had set for a ringtone whenever Yamamoto called.

She hurriedly took out her phone and opened it.

"Moshi, Moshi" said Karin as Toushirou watched her warily out of the corner of his eye.

"Kurosaki-chan, would you come to my office as soon as you get to the building?" asked Yamamoto. Karin doubted she had a choice in the matter.

"Yes sir" she answered.

"Good, see you then" said Yamamoto before a click was heard on the phone. Karin then hung up as well and put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Was that Yamamoto?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah, I have to go to his office so I won't be able to watch your interview" said Karin, slightly happy about not having to go to the accursed interview.

Soon the car was in the parking lot of the Soul Society Company. Karin and Toushirou got out of the limousine before going to and on the elevator. Toushirou got off at the 4th floor while Karin went all the way to the top floor.

Once Karin got to Yamamoto's office she knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" commanded Yamamoto's voice. Karin entered and looked to see Yamamoto in his chair behind his desk.

"Yamamoto, sir" greeted Karin.

"Kurosaki-chan, I must say, you are a genius when it comes to photography" congratulated Yamamoto.

"Thank you" said Karin happily.

"I was very impressed. We won't even have to do major editing on this one to put it in the magazine" stated Yamamoto.

"Thanks again" thanked Karin.

"You're a real jewel, Kurosaki-chan. You're going to single-handedly blow the Hueco Mundo Company out of the water" commented Yamamoto. Karin got a confused look on her face.

"Blow Hueco Mundo out of the water?" asked Karin.

"Yes, three of our top models here betrayed us and started a company of their own called Hueco Mundo. Their boss is a man named Aizen Sosuke, an evil tyrant. His company is doing well, but these pictures from you, well I doubt Aizen has a photographer as good as you in their company" explained Yamamoto.

"Um…" said Karin still a little confused.

"Don't worry about them, Kurosaki-chan. Just do what you do best" ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes sir" said Karin.

"Good. Now, Toushirou should be done with his interview in 15 minutes so why don't you go and meet him there. Dismissed" he said finally.

Karin bowed before leaving. She was in the elevator when she thought back to her conversation with Yamamoto. She then realized that she didn't like the way he said she would single-handedly blow another company out of water.

Karin then hit the 4th floor and went to where she believed Toushirou to be having his interview. She stood on the outside of the room, leaning on the wall. She wasn't there long.

* * *

Soon Toushirou and Karin headed towards the place where Toushirou ate his lunch at his favorite restaurant. Karin wasn't surprised when he told her that his favorite restaurant was Italian.

"Look, I don't do Italian" said Karin.

"Well, then you can just wait outside" he answered unemotionally.

"Don't think I haven't though about it" stated Karin as they walked inside.

The waiters and waitresses stopped and stared as Toushirou entered the room. Karin rolled her eyes as they watched him excessively. The two were then seated quickly and as soon as they touched their seats, paparazzi showed up in a flash. Karin groaned as she noticed some of them in the shadows of the restaurant.

"Why do you have to be so popular?" asked Karin rhetorically.

"This is just my life" he answered simply with a smirk.

"I mean, waitresses can't take their eyes off of you and what's worse is that some gay waiters can't either" said Karin as she saw the smirk drip off of Toushirou's features. Karin chuckled at his face.

"That's not funny" he said as he looked at his menu while the paparazzi continued to take pictures in their hidden corners of the restaurant.

"Yes, it was. Seeing your face when you were thinking of your not-so-straight fans was indeed funny" said Karin through giggles.

"I find your humor immature and tasteless" he said before taking a sip of his water.

"I find that you have no humor at all" Karin argued. Toushirou rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"Would you like to order?" asked a waitress as she came up.

"Yes, I'll have the Tagliatelle con Ragù alla Bolognese" he ordered.

"Me too" said Karin, just happy she said something to the waitress before she left.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment" she said. It seemed as though she was happier about that fact than they were. Soon she was gone in a flash and Karin was left to turn to Toushirou.

"Alright what did I just order?" asked Karin.

"You ordered it, you should know what you ordered" said Toushirou.

"Toushirou, what did I order?" she repeated.

"Pasta" he answered finally.

"Thank you" said Karin.

Soon, sooner than even expected, the meal was in front of them.

"Is there anything else you want?" she asked with her bubbly voice.

"No, that's all" said Toushirou. The girl looked a little dejected, but bounced back before walking away.

"You better leave her a good tip" ordered Karin.

"And why's that?" asked Toushirou.

"Because her heart is bursting out of her chest right now. I can tell you have that effect on most girls" said Karin.

"But not on you" added Toushirou.

"That's right. I'm unique" said Karin as she took a sip of her water.

"And you like being different" stated Toushirou.

"Got that right" said Karin as she began to dig into her food.

As Toushirou watched her suck down all of her food, he felt warmth inside his chest. He usually ate alone, and eating with this girl was something new. He knew that this girl was a headache, loud, and overly sarcastic even though he's only spent to days with her, but even through all those things, Toushirou thinks he would rather be eating with the late teen then eating alone in the quiet.

* * *

**Well, this was the sixth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chance

**This is the 7th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 7-Chance

Karin had lived through another boring and superficial day with Hitsugaya Toushirou. She was in the limousine with him at the end of their day. She had already finished the assignment which today was based on "The Young and the Powerful". Let's just say it wasn't that hard with the model she was given.

She was honestly tired, but there was something she had been putting off and she wanted to get it done.

"Hey Toushirou" mentioned Karin.

"Yes?" asked Toushirou.

"Would you mind me not being with you for about an hour or so while you're at home?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't mind, but what will you be doing?" he interrogated.

"Nothing bad, just want to check up on Ichi-nii" she answered.

Toushirou immediately thought back to before Karin had come, when Ichigo was viciously threatening him. He began to feel pain in his shoulder again just thinking about it.

"Fine, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you" Toushirou stated.

* * *

Karin was in front of her brother's door. She suddenly remembered back at their house, how he would have a '15' on his door. Now there were no such thing and Karin kind of missed the way he showed his individuality though it got him in trouble at times.

She knocked on the door and 45 seconds later the carrot top opened it. Karin smiled at the man.

"Hey!" she greeted happily before the two siblings embraced.

"It's good to see you little sis" he said as his arms were wrapped around her body.

"It's good to see you too" she said as they let go of each other.

"Come in" he said as he opened the door and stood aside so she could walk in.

Karin walked in and she heard Ichigo close the door behind him as he went in. She then went to a couch in the middle of the apartment and sat down. Ichigo walked in as well and sat on the couch beside her. The two then faced each other.

"It's really great to see you, Karin" he said.

"It has been a while" Karin agreed.

"Yeah, so tell me, what in the world are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, I was back at the school in America and my teachers felt I was ready for some real photography, so they sent my application to every photography business on earth, most were rejections. So feeling dejected, I went back home to visit Yuzu and Dad then wouldn't you know it, an acceptance letter from the Soul Society Company was in our mailbox. That and Yuzu's convincing pretty much brought me where I am today" explained Karin.

"Now here you are. You're getting closer to your dreams everyday" said the proud model.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to be with that no-good, arrogant bastard, with that stick so far up his-"

"Wow! Karin, easy! Toushirou's not that bad" Ichigo proclaimed.

"Yeah, sure" said Karin sarcastically.

"Really, he isn't. I mean, the boy has his rough edges, and so do you, but he's really not that superficial, arrogant, crude label your giving him. None of them are like that" Ichigo argued.

"Ichi-nii-"

"Karin, I promise you that none of them are like that. I've spent enough time with all of them to know that much. I'm sure you'll see it too once you get to know Toushirou" suggested Ichigo.

"I don't want to get to know him" retorted Karin.

"He isn't as bad as you think he is, Karin. Just get to know him, give him that much" Ichigo repeated. Karin sighed.

"Fine, but I'm doing it for you" said Karin.

"That's all I ask" Ichigo smiled.

* * *

Karin walked back into her shared apartment and found Toushirou on the couch in the living room, reading. A steaming cup of what she could only assume to be coffee was sitting next to him on the counter. He looked up to see Karin as she shut the door behind herself.

"So how was the talk with your brother?" he asked.

"Bracing" she answered.

Karin was about to walk back to her room and then she remembered Ichigo's words in the back of her head.

"_He isn't as bad as you think he is, Karin. Just get to know him, give him that much"_

Karin then turned around back to the boy and walked back over to him. She sat down in front of him in the opposite chair.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, not letting his eyes lift from his book.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Toushirou?" she asked randomly.

"A step-sister" he said.

"Really? What's her name?" asked Karin.

"Hinamori Momo, why?" questioned Toushirou, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Hinamori Momo! That's Ichi-nii's manager, right?" asked Karin.

"Yes, now why are you asking me abut this?" he pushed.

"Just curious. Isn't that weird? Your sister and my brother" stated Karin.

"I suppose" he said as he put his book down.

"Why are you putting your book down? Isn't that a good read?" she asked as she pointed to the object in question.

"Yes, but I put it down because when someone is talking to me, I like to give them my full attention" he answered.

Karin looked at him for a while, seeing that he was at her full attention. She figured he would have just ignored her, but he was actually listening and answering. She felt a wave of guilt when she remembered her words when she had spoken of him earlier.

"_Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to be with that no-good, arrogant bastard, with that stick so far up his-"_

She sighed loudly.

"Something troubling you?" asked Toushirou causing Karin to come out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled brightly at his concern.

"Nothing at all" she said.

Toushirou then watched as she got up from her seat.

"I'm gonna get some shuteye. Goodnight" she said before walking, leaving the boy's eyes trailing after her.

When Karin got back into her room she changed into bed time clothes and crawled into her bed. She then looked up at the sealing after getting her bed.

"Ichi-nii, I promised you that I would give him a chance, but I think he's giving me a change of heart" she said lastly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well that was the seventh chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	8. A Little Bit

**This is the eighth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, as usual. When I get it I'll be sure to let you all know.**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 8-A Little Bit

Karin was up and so was Toushirou. Karin was however wondering where he was since he was not in the kitchen, she noticed since the coffee mug was on the counter and it was empty.

"Toushirou" called Karin.

"Coming" he said in a gruff tone.

"Well, what's keeping you?" she asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Just getting ready as usual" he said as he walked past her to the door. He then paused at it.

_Sounds more like he's hiding something _Karin thought.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Karin then realized that she hadn't moved since she had last spoken. She shook off her weirdness and walked after Toushirou.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou were riding in The Hitsugaya limousine and parked in front of yet another boutique. They went in and just like last time Karin waited outside the dressing room. Karin's phone rang the Yamamoto ringtone as she was sitting and Karin picked it up immediately.

"So what's the theme for today, Yamamoto-san?" she asked expectantly.

"The fun and playful" said Yamamoto. Karin looked at her phone confusedly before talking back into it.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said you wanted me to take a picture with a theme of 'fun and playful'" apologized Karin.

"I did" affirmed Yamamoto.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to take pictures of Toushirou being 'fun and playful'?" asked Karin.

"That is correct, young Kurosaki" said Yamamoto.

"But Toushirou is the most non-fun and non-playful person I know" said Karin.

"It's your job to change that, Kurosaki-chan" said Yamamoto. A thought then occurred to Karin.

"As a photographer, do I have a right to add whatever props or background I want?" she asked.

"Whatever you deem necessary. Now, I have a meeting, so I'll be looking forward to your picture" he said before a click was heard.

Karin put her phone in her pocket and as soon as she did Toushirou came out of the dressing room in a white sleeveless shirt and designer jeans. He also had a navy blue jacket over the shirt. On his feet were black sneakers.

"Wow" said Karin in shock.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Karin" he said as he walked past her. Karin followed after hurriedly.

"No, it's just… you look almost… normal" stated Karin.

"Normal?" he questioned.

"Yeah, like a regular average guy" she said.

"Hn" he commented.

"It's not like it's a bad thing" said Karin.

"Whatever" he answered.

"Anyway, I think I have an idea for the picture I'm going to take of you and I need your cooperation" replied Karin.

"I'm listening" he assured.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Toushirou groaned.

"Well believe it. It's not that bad, Toushirou, we're only going to a playground" said Karin wondering why Toushirou would overreact so much about something as trivial as going to a playground.

"A playground is a place for children, I am no child" retorted Toushirou.

"So you keep saying" replied Karin.

"Why do we even have to go there?" asked Toushirou as they cruised to the park in the limo.

"Because it will show your fun side, or rather make a fun side" answered Karin.

"Reading is fun to me" argued Toushirou.

"I rest my case" Karin smirked.

Toushirou sighed as they reached the playground. He was thankful it was empty, so now no one could see him act like a total moron.

"Come on" said Karin as she got out of the car.

Toushirou groaned and followed after her. She then looked at him expectantly.

"What?" asked Toushirou.

"Well, why don't you go and have fun?" questioned Karin.

"I told you, I read for fun" he repeated.

"You can't tell me you've never been to a playground before" responded Karin, shocked.

"I've only come to playgrounds when Momo wanted to play there with her friends. She was older than me so I had to stay and watch. I don't play at playgrounds" he explained.

"That's actually really sad" commented Karin. Toushirou rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well let's start at the swings" ordered Karin.

So first, they started at the swings which were too weak to carry Toushirou's weight. Next, was the jungle gym dome which Toushirou climbed without effort, not a hint of a smile on his face. Last was the slide, Toushirou didn't smile, but Karin was cracking up at the sight of the model trying to slide down a slide way too small for him.

"Alright, this is becoming really tiring" stated Karin.

"You think so?" he asked sarcastically. He was a little miffed since that last one. He couldn't believe how much Karin laughed at him for it, and he knew he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Well come on, there's got to be something around here that will make you at least look like you're having fun" said Karin, not loosing hope.

Her eyes glazed over the playground until an object caught her eye. She completely forgot about Toushirou and ran to it. It was a soccer ball, though dirty. I was probably left behind by a child that was out there earlier.

Karin couldn't remember the last time she played with a good soccer ball. She picked it up and threw it in the air. She then bounced it on her knee, then the top side of her foot, then her head, then off of her chest and back to her knee again. She couldn't believe she forgot just how much fun she used to have with just the round object.

"Karin, what are you doing?" asked Toushirou as he had been standing there watching the whole thing.

"Have you ever played soccer, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"Yes" he answered.

"Then try this" she said. She then bounced the object from her knee to the top side of her foot three times. She then used the tip of her sneaker to kick it in the air to Toushirou.

"Too easy" he said as the ball came to him. Toushirou caught it and began copying Karin's moves.

Karin watched him bounce the ball. She saw a look of mystification in his eyes as he bounced it. She then knew that a smile wasn't what she was looking for, but just the childlike innocence that she was sure he lacked.

Karin rushed, took out her camera, and focused her lenses. She then without hesitation took an amazing shot of Toushirou bouncing the soccer ball.

"Perfect" she said as she looked at the picture on the screen of her camera.

"What?" asked Toushirou as he stopped bouncing the ball and caught it in his hands.

"Nothing, it's just that we're done here. If you want to continue bouncing the ball, however-"

"Let's go" said Toushirou before Karin could even finish her sentence.

"Right behind you" said Karin, knowing he was going to do such a thing.

Soon the two were back into the limousine, riding back to the apartment. Karin looked at Toushirou.

"Where did you get that good at soccer, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"I used to play, but only for a little while. I'm surprised I still remember those moves" he said indifferently.

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common" said Karin smiling.

_I think I know him a little better, now that I see that in some ways we're alike. Still, I only know him a little bit better _Karin thought.

* * *

**Well this was the eighth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	9. Another Promise

**This is the ninth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 9-Another Promise

Karin was heading to the main office to send her picture to Yamamoto while Toushirou went to his room. He just felt really tired and he didn't want to read. He walked into his room, changed out of his clothing, and crawled into his bed.

As he laid there he thought about the day he and his photographer had. He wondered why he let his "exterior wall of no emotion" fall so easily. He acted like a child in front of her. Why had he, a man known for his maturity, done such a thing?

"Maybe it was just the fact that I liked soccer that willed me" he suggested. He knew this wasn't the truth though he tried to make himself believe it. In actuality, he thought that the reason has something to do with the Kurosaki, but he would never admit that she was in fact affecting him.

"Absurd" he said to his thoughts before falling asleep.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou woke up the next morning and both got ready before leaving. Karin looked at Toushirou.

"What are we doing today, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"I'm going to a movie casting" he said.

"Really? That's so cool" smiled Karin. Toushirou just shrugged before the two slipped into the limo.

The two rode to a studio in the city. As Toushirou slipped out of the limo, Karin slipped behind him to follow. Toushirou however stopped her.

"This is going to take a while with all the actor applying so you might as well do whatever you want till it's over" he explained. I looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright" agreed Karin.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours" he said as he left. That left Karin standing alone, besides the chauffer behind her.

"Is there somewhere you would like to go, Kurosaki-chan?" asked Rolet kindly. Karin shook her head.

"No, I think I'll walk around a bit" said Karin. She then pulled out a notebook and ripped out a piece of paper before writing on it with a pen. She then handed to paper to Rolet.

"Call me, when it's time to pick me up" ordered Karin.

"Will do, Kurosaki-chan" he said.

"See ya" said Karin before walking off.

Karin was then just walking down the street alone. She walked for a little while and looked at the shops and stores she passed. She then watched as two little boys came running down the street with toy airplanes in their hands. Karin smiled at how carefree they were. She looked back at them as they passed her. She then was hit by another body and fell to the ground with a thud.

Karin looked up to see who she would have to apologize to. She saw a girl with child-like features and a bun on the back of her head, letting her bangs frame her face. Karin got up to apologize.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, Kurosaki-chan" said the girl.

"How do you know my name?" asked Karin, stunned. She remembered that only people in the Soul society company knew her name.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry, my name's Hinamori Momo" she introduced.

"Oh, so you're the Hinamori Momo I've heard so much about. Well in that case, call me Karin" said Karin.

"Well, it's a pleasure two meet you, Karin-chan" she said happily.

"Back at cha" said Karin as the two began to walk.

"So what were you doing at that store?" asked Karin.

"Oh I was getting a coffee" said Hinamori.

Karin looked back to see that she had in fact left the café that Karin and Toushirou sometimes went to in the morning. She wondered how she ended up at such a place.

"So you're a coffee person too" stated Karin.

"Yes, me and my little brother both drink coffee" said Hinamori.

"I know that you and Toushirou aren't real brother and sister, but I was expecting a little bit of you to rub off on him. Why is he such a prick?" asked Karin.

"You just have to get to know him. Shirou-chan really isn't like that at all, in fact he's really kind" assured Hinamori.

"I'll believe it when I see it" said Karin as Momo giggled at her.

"You're just like your brother, you know" said Momo.

"I get that a lot" sighed Karin. Had she already made that much of an impression on her?

"No, it's not a bad thing. I admire Ichigo, for his courage and strength, I can see you have some courage and strength of your own" complimented Momo.

"Really?" asked Karin. She never thought of herself as brave or strong, she was just herself.

"Yes, that's why I am happy that you are Toushirou's photographer instead of some hotshot or someone really weird" commented Hinamori.

"Why would you be happy about that?" questioned Karin.

"Because, as you're brother puts it, he needs a good kick in the pants" explained Hinamori.

"You got that right" said Karin as the two girls chuckled.

"You've got to promise me something, Karin-chan" demanded Momo.

"And what's that?" asked Karin.

"That you have to see the soft side of Toushirou before you start making judgments. Will you promise me that you will?" she pleaded.

"I promise" said Karin right before her phone went off.

She answered it to find that it was Rolet. Karin described where she was to him and he said that he would be there soon. Karin then hung up and looked at Hinamori.

"I gotta go" said Karin. Honestly she wanted to continue chatting, she really liked Momo.

"I know. I'll see you later, Karin-chan" she said before she began to walk away. She then stopped before turning around and calling to Karin.

"Karin-chan, don't tell Toushirou, okay?" she called out.

"Sure" said Karin back to her.

Hinamori then walked out of sight. Karin then waited for a few seconds before the limo came into view. Karin let it park in front of her before walking to it. Rolet opened the door for her and Karin looked as Toushirou glanced up at her and Karin watched his eyes went back to his book.

"So how was your casting?" Karin asked Toushirou as she got into the limo.

"Some Hueco Mundo model got it" said Toushirou, not seeming to care.

"Hueco Mundo modeling agency that was started by traitor model from the Soul Society agency, right?" asked Karin. Toushirou nodded.

Karin and Toushirou then sat in silence as Toushirou read one of his books. Karin thought of her walk as the ride continued.

"_You've got to promise me something, Karin-chan" demanded Momo._

"_And what's that?" asked Karin._

"_That you have to see the soft side of Toushirou before you start making judgments. Will you promise me that you will?" she pleaded._

"_I promise" said Karin. _

Karin was determined to keep that promise, just as she was to keep her brother's.

* * *

**Well that was the ninth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	10. Pride

**This is the tenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thought/dreams_

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 10-Pride

After dinner Karin walked into her room and set her camera down on her dresser. She was actually getting used to this life of hers. She had to say she almost liked her job and, though she hates to admit it, Toushirou wasn't as bad as she first figured either. He was just more of an acquired taste.

Karin got dressed in her bedtime clothing and headed off to sleep. Her dreams weren't as peaceful as she had hoped however.

* * *

_Karin was sitting and playing with her sister when her father rushed into the medical room which was half of the Kurosaki house. Karin and Yuzu, both only four, watched their father try to revive their mother._

_When she didn't move, Karin stopped breathing as she slowly got up to her feet and took steps till she was at her mother's side._

"_Okaa-san" whispered Karin._

"_Karin…" said the son of the Kurosaki family. Karin didn't even realize he was there._

"_Okaa-san" Karin repeated loudly as she began to shake the body, not knowing that her body too was shaking feverishly._

"_Karin, I'm sorry. It's all my fault" he said. Karin refused to listen to her brother's words and continued to try in vain to shake her mother awake._

"_Okaa-san, wake up!" she yelled to the lifeless body._

"_She isn't waking up, Karin-chan!" exclaimed Yuzu as she too ran over. Now they were both shaking the body in vain._

"_Why won't she wake up?" asked Yuzu._

"_Because… because she's gone" said their father. Yuzu stopped shaking when she saw her father start crying which in turn made her start crying. Karin, however, continued to shake the body harder._

"_No! No! Okaa-san!"_

* * *

Karin then woke up with a jolt. She breathed heavily as she looked to her right and then looked to her left to see nothing, besides her room's walls.

"It's been a while since I had one of those dreams" said Karin.

Karin was still too frazzled to sleep, so she grabbed her jeans and slipped them on, but kept on her white t-shirt she was wearing to sleep that night. She then decided go to the roof top, seeing the stars always called her nerves.

Karin then slipped on her flip-flops and silently walked out the door. She then went on the elevator to the highest floor and walked up a flight of stairs to reach a door. When she opened the door she had not expected to see Toushirou Hitsugaya, eyes closed, on the ground, and facing upwards.

"Toushirou?" called Karin as she walked over to him. Toushirou opened his eyes to see his photographer.

"Karin?! What are you doing out here?" he asked, looking at her.

"I wanted to see the stars. Do you mind?" she asked him. He shrugged and Karin softly sat down beside him. She rested on her arms as she looked to the sky as she tucked her knees into herself.

Though they were in a city the stars shined brightly. They twinkled like diamond with a black background. There was a slight breeze as they lay on the pavement of the building; it was still warm that evening though because it was the beginning of May. The moment was quiet and peaceful between the two until Karin wondered something about the boy and decided to ask him.

"Why are you out here Toushirou?" Karin asked. Toushirou sighed as the moment was ruined. He then answered her question.

"Same as you, to see the stars" he stated simply.

"Funny, I never pictured a guy like you laying down and looking up at the stars when he could be sleeping" she said. Toushirou looked at her.

"Well I never pictured a girl like you to lay down and look up at the stars when she could be sleeping either" he retorted.

"It's not like I do this everyday" she said with slight pity in her voice.

"Neither do I. I only look at the stars when I'm stressed about something" he said as he side glanced at the girl, as if saying that she was his stress. Karin didn't miss it; she just decided to ignore it.

"I only do it when I have a bad dream" she said sadly.

"Really? Well what was your dream?" he asked. Karin looked down at him.

His eyes were shining like the stars and they were shining with innocent curiosity and Karin found herself not being able to look away for a moment. When she did she looked in the exact opposite direction so that he wasn't even in her peripheral view.

"It was about my mom when she died" said Karin as she began to turn her head back to him slowly. As she turned to see him she saw that he only had his regular stoic face on. She wondered why she couldn't take her eyes off the eyes he has shown before.

"I know how that feels…" he said with an aura of mystery.

"Do you now" said Karin sarcastically. Toushirou looked at her with a face of complete seriousness.

"Yes, I do. I was orphaned at the age of 4 or had you not known that before you took this job" he said harshly.

Karin recoiled at the sound of his voice. She had known, but had forgotten. Whenever she saw him she just didn't see a boy who had lost both of his parents and was an orphan. He just didn't seem that way, but the more she thought about it the more since it made.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"It's fine. Just remember this Karin Kurosaki: even though a parent is gone, their love and pride in their children are immortal" he said as he looked up the sky. Karin smiled at him before looking at the stars as well.

"Hmph, who knew a model could be that deep?" she said to herself though Toushirou heard.

"Oh, you'd be surprised" he said with a cocky smirk on his lips.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou both got up the next day. They got dressed, but only Karin was walking towards the door. She stopped when she realized that Toushirou wasn't coming. Karin turned back to the boy.

"Toushirou why aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Because today is the day off for models" he said simply with a book in his hand. Karin walked over and sat down in the chair that sat across from him.

"And why is that?" asked Karin.

"Because today is the day when the latest issue of Gotei 13 magazine comes out" he replied.

"Wait! The ones with **my** pictures in it?" asked Karin excitedly.

"Yep" he answered as his eyes didn't leave his book.

"Wow! I have to get an issue!" she said as she rushed to the door.

"Wait" said Toushirou as he closed his book.

"Why?" asked Karin as one of her hands was on the door knob.

"Because as models of the Soul Society Company, we get a free magazine" he said as he now held a magazine in his hand.

Karin walked over and snatched it out of his hands before sitting back in her chair and opening to Toushirou's section. She looked at her pictures in amazement; they were just how she hoped they would turn out. She then looked at what the clothing critics had to say about them.

One from a local critic said: "lovely design, amazing texture, and spectacular photography at that".

Karin then read one by a world renowned critic: "Hmm… then lining needs work, but I love the model used to show off this fashion as well as the photographer who shot it" he had said.

Karin nearly squealed with joy.

"You seem happy" said Toushirou, smirking at her behavior.

"That's an understatement" she said as she rose from her chair. She then looked at Toushirou.

"What?" asked Toushirou.

"What do you mean "what"? Let's go celebrate!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Toushirou and began pulling him away.

Karin absent mindedly pulled him by his hand. They now looked like a couple, with a hyper girl and a depressed boy hand in hand though neither of them noticed until they got to the elevator. When they finally noticed however they quickly tore their hands apart. They couldn't look each other in the eye after that, but Karin still had a bright smile on her face. She then remembered Toushirou's words.

"_Just remembers this Karin Kurosaki: even though a parent is gone, their love and pride in their children are immortal" he said._

Karin then got a determined look in her eyes as her grip tightened on the magazine in her hand.

_I hope you're proud of me, Okaa-san _she thought.

Toushirou looked at the look in her eyes and couldn't stop a kind smirk from gracing his lips. He was also shocked by the want to have her hand back in his.

* * *

**Well, that was the tenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Bitter Friendship

**This is the eleventh chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Toushirou's Thoughts_

**Television talking**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 11- Bitter Friendship

Karin and Toushirou headed to the café where they spent the morning of their first day. Karin decided to walk there seeing as it was such a beautiful day. The two were both in casual clothing as they took their stroll. As they walked a mob of fangirls appeared.

"Maybe walking wasn't the best idea" said Karin as the girls made a beeline straight for them.

"Ya think?!" said Toushirou as the two ran in the opposite direction of the fans.

"Why are we running from them? There just girls" asked Karin.

"Because they're fangirls and they will strip everything off of you and either sell it on Ebay, or keep it as a souvenir which is way creepier" he said as they continued to run.

The two continued to run before they cut into an alley way. They watched as the Hitsugaya crazed fangirls ran ahead of them. The both sighed of relief.

"You know, now that I think about it, you're stuff would be really pricey on Ebay. That would be some quick money" said Karin as the two rested on the alley way walls.

"You are not selling my stuff on Ebay, Kurosaki" ordered Toushirou.

"I was just joking" she said before looking around. She saw a ramen stand at the end of the alley.

"Ramen?" asked Toushirou as he followed her line of sight.

"Yeah, come on" said Karin as she began walking towards the stand.

The two walked into the ramen stand and sat down on the bar stools.

"What can I help you two with?" asked the old man behind the counter.

"One miso ramen and…?" ordered Karin before looking at Toushirou expectantly.

"Pork Ramen" he ordered.

"Coming right up" he said.

The two waited for ramen in silence. Well it was silent until Karin's phone rang. Karin picked it up and talked into the speaker.

"Yo" answered Karin.

"Karin, where are you?" asked a frantic Ichigo.

"Um… a ramen stand" she said.

"Wait! You're in the city, BY YOURSELF!!" he shouted. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Chill Ichi-nii, Toushirou's here too" she said. She heard a slight sigh of relief on the line.

"Good, so I just wanted to tell you that since I'm doing work today on my day off, I'm going to be free on your birthday" he said. Karin smiled brightly.

"That's great Ichi-nii!" exclaimed Karin. Toushirou wondered what the two Kurosakis were talking about as he sat on his bar stool.

"Yeah, so I'll be there to go back home with you. We'll be one big Kurosaki family once again, along with Rukia too" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Cool, can't wait" she said.

After she said that statement the ramen she ordered appeared in front of her.

"Oh, I have to go Ichi-nii, ramen's getting cold. Bye" she said before hanging up.

"That was rude" said Toushirou as he began sucking down his ramen.

"Hey, when you have an over-protective older brother who likes to call just to check and see if you're okay every half hour, then you call me rude" said Karin before sucking down her ramen. It tasted all the better when Karin remembered it was her version of celebration of her great photos.

* * *

The ramen was finished soon and those two headed out. Karin and Toushirou then started carefully heading out the alley way after Karin paid the ramen man.

"You owe me 10 bucks you know" said Karin as they inconspicuously slipped out the alley way and began to walk back to the apartment.

"Hey, I don't like to carry cash, that's makes it easier to get stolen" he said.

"Well, you must remember, Toushirou, some places don't take credit cards" stated Karin smugly.

"Yeah, yeah" he said.

Soon the two were at their apartment and Karin spent the rest of the day with Toushirou in the library reading. They didn't want to run away from any more fangirls, so they just decided to stay inside.

Karin was soon sick of reading and headed into her room and laid on her bed. As she looked up at the sealing, she smiled brightly. She couldn't believe how popular her pictures were.

More than anything she couldn't wait to see her sister in two days, because that was when her birthday as going to be.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in his library, but something kept getting into his thoughts. Karin was the something. Her excited face and her fun loving side. It was as if nothing seemed to bother her. Toushirou then remembered the night before.

_No, that's not true at all, things do bother her. They bother her enough to even bother her in her subconscious mind_

Toushirou wondered how she was the way she was with all the bad things in her life. She never gets down or sad, she just sees every bad thing as a new challenge to be conquered. She was truly like her brother. Like him, she also has willpower and the skill of endurance.

_Gosh, why am I thinking about her so much?_

Toushirou then began to shake the thoughts of the girl out of his head and tried to focus on reading.

* * *

Soon it was the next day and Karin couldn't be more excited. She walked with a hop in her step and with a smile on her face all day. Toushirou couldn't believe how bright the girl was shining today, but soon it was the afternoon.

"Come on, Toushirou. I think your interview is on" said Karin as she sat on his couch and turned on the TV.

"I'm here" said Toushirou as he rounded the corner.

Karin smiled as she saw him. Toushirou just watched his own interview while she did.

Karin had to admit that, the boy she was looking at now was not as bad as he seemed. He had his rough edges, but she could tell he had a good heart. He may be cold, but Karin just saw him as guarded and paranoid. He wasn't as cruel as everyone made him out to be. Who knows, Karin might actually grow to li-

"**She's just a photographer hired to follow me around" **She heard Toushirou harsh voice say.

Karin turned to the Toushirou on TV.

He sat there smugly on the screen. He was talking about her.

"**She's no one" **he had said.

Karin then felt a small pain in her heart. How could he say that about her? How could he say that she was no one? Apparently, she was just the photographer to him. And to think she almost thought….

Before Toushirou could say anything, Karin got up and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

_So I'm no one to him? I was foolish to think he had a good heart _Karin angrily thought as she lay on her bed.

* * *

**Well that was the eleventh chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it. Please Review.**


	12. Happy Birthday, My Friend

**This is the 12th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love it, especially you lovers out there celebrating Valentine's Day together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's Thoughts_

**Toushirou's Thoughts**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 12-Happy Birthday, My Friend

Karin was trying to perk herself up as she headed to Yamamoto's office. It was noon and she had gotten her picture of Toushirou for the day. She found it hard to tell Toushirou she was fine all the times he asked. The whole day she was either giving him the cold shoulder or ordering him around.

Karin, in all honesty, did not want to think about what he had said on TV the night before. It was for some reason a very sensitive subject with her.

_Well, why wouldn't it be?! I trusted him and nearly thought we were friends only to get a very cruel reality check! I should be blazing angry!_ Karin thought. For some reason though, Karin blamed herself for being naïve and foolish.

Soon, Karin was in front of Yamamoto's office door. Karin knocked on it gently.

"Come in" a voice ordered.

Karin came in with a smile on her face and walked up to Yamamoto's desk.

"Kurosaki-chan, what can I do for you?" asked Yamamoto.

"I have taken today's picture of Model #10 and I wish for your permission to leave the company for a short while. Ichi-nii has probably asked you the same thing" Karin stated.

"Yes, he did. He tells me that you two are going back to your family in Karakura town, right?" asked Yamamoto.

"That's right, sir" said Karin, succeeding in making herself look happy and excited.

"Very well, come back by 11pm though" he commanded.

"Sure" said Karin.

She then bowed before heading off to the photo shoot room of division 5 to pick up her brother.

* * *

Toushirou was now in his silent apartment. He felt a huge wave of guilt raging from his heart. He felt bad because of the Kurosaki girl that had left not too long ago. She was still amazingly angry at him.

He had tried to tell her, that the way he felt during that interview and the way he felt currently were two different things. He would have told her that, but he didn't know what he was currently feeling. He knew that in the interview he was still at a stage of despising the young photographer, now he knew he wasn't despising her, but at the same time he didn't know what he was feeling.

He desperately needed advice, so Toushirou walked out of his apartment and went to the floor above his to the room of Model #13. He knocked on the door and not much later the door was opened by a friendly face.

"Ukitake, can I talk to you" asked the model.

"Sure, come in" he said warmly as he let Toushirou in his apartment.

Ukitake showed Toushirou to his meditation room for their conversation. There was a soothing aura in the room and speakers on the walls and a coffee table right in the middle of the room. Toushirou sat down at the coffee table as Ukitake left and quickly returned with a tray of tea.

"Here, Hitsugaya-san" he said as he gave him a cup. Toushirou nodded in thanks and took a sip from the cup.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Ukitake.

"It's Karin" he said.

"What about Kurosaki-chan?" he urged.

"Well, did you see my interview last night?" asked Toushirou.

"Yes, those were harsh words, but that was the Toushirou from last week. I can see that you have changed" he said with a warming smile.

"I know I have, I think she noticed it as well, but then she saw the interview. She now thinks I'm still the stuck up model from before" said Toushirou.

"Now I see your problem" said Ukitake.

"Any idea on what I should do?" asked Toushirou.

"This is very surprising Hitsugaya-san. You have never been one to care about what other think of you. What suddenly changed you?" asked Ukitake in mock curiosity.

"I don't know, but it just happened one day. I think it was the same day I realized just how weird and troublesome she was" He said.

"Maybe it's because you don't see her as a photographer anymore. Maybe because now you see her as person, maybe even a friend" said Juushirou as he took a sip of his tea.

"Okay, I can admit that she's not as big of a pain as before" said Toushirou.

"Then maybe you should tell that to her, not me" said the all knowing Ukitake.

"How? She won't let me get within 10 feet of her without getting my head bitten off" asked Toushirou.

"Well, if I'm not wrong, today is her birthday" said Ukitake. Toushirou now really wanted to slap himself.

"Crap, I forgot. No wonder she's convinced I'm a stuck up jerk" groaned Toushirou.

"Well, the good news, my friend, is that there's still time" said Ukitake.

"Yeah, I think I'll go look for something. My chauffer is driving Karin and Kurosaki back to their house, so I'll have to walk" said Toushirou as he rose up to his sitting spot.

"Good luck to you then, my friend" said Juushirou as Toushirou headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I think I'll need it" he said before leaving the kind model's home.

* * *

Karin and Ichigo were at their house and Karin was waving goodbye to Rolet as he pulled out of the neighborhood. The two then headed for the door before a flying foot came towards them. They both then dodged it and knocked out the face that was connected to the foot.

"We still got our touch" said Karin to Ichigo who just smirked in response as they dragged their unconscious father into the house.

When Karin walked in to the room she was surprised to see all her friends there. There were decorations that colored the house walls and everyone was talking and having a good time. Karin smiled at the festivities. She greeted and hugged her sister before the two twins separated to talk to their separate group of friends.

"Karin, happy birthday" said her friends from soccer.

"Thanks, so what's been going on with you guys?" she asked. She loved reminiscing with her old friends.

"Oh same old, same old" they said.

"Oh, so you still can't get girls?" suggested Karin.

"You always have to go there, don't you?" one asked. Karin shrugged.

"You know it" said Karin smugly.

"Hey, so what's it like Karin?" asked one of them and they all began to get star struck.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin, confused.

"You know, being a photographer to a model" one said.

"Oh…" she said in a low voice. She really did not want to think of him right now. He had done enough damage.

"Well?" they asked. Karin quickly changed her sad expression to a care free one and shrugged.

"It's kind of cool I guess. I mean, I get to ride in a limo everywhere, and I get to meet other models and stuff" said Karin.

"No way! Karin could you hook me up with Soi Fon" asked one of her friends.

"Now why would I want to torture Soi Fon?" Karin asked with fake innocent curiosity.

"Hey" he said angrily as Karin laughed.

Yes, she was having a nice time while trying to keep him out of her thoughts. She knew the festivities would end sooner or later, but for now she would just enjoy them, while they lasted.

* * *

Toushirou was having a hard time looking for a birthday present. He didn't know her as well as he knew Hinamori, so it was harder to find something that he knew she would like and at the same would make a good apology gift. Toushirou thought over his cold words.

"**She's no one"**

He flinched at his own words. They had been harsh and Toushirou had to get a really good apology gift.

He looked around the mall in the disguise of a hat that nearly covered all of his famous white hair. He looked at every store he passed and nothing had popped out at him. Then he saw a stand in the middle on the mall walk ways. It sold necklaces with peoples names on them. Toushirou quickly ran to it.

"Can I get one of these necklaces with the name "Karin" on it?" asked Toushirou.

"Sure, that will be $10.50, cash only" said the counter guy.

Toushirou grabbed his wallet and at that moment he was so glad he had taken Karin's advice to bring cash just in case something like this happened.

* * *

Karin and Ichigo were riding back to the apartment complex after the party. They were sitting in the back of the limo and Karin was strangely quiet.

"Karin what's wrong?" asked Ichigo. Karin looked at him with a fake smile

"Nothing's wro-"

"Don't give me that crap, Karin. What's wrong? Does this have anything to with Toushirou's interview?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" asked Karin sourly.

"Because you're my stubborn little sister" he said.

"He said I was no one, Ichi-nii" she said sadly.

"He didn't mean it" said Ichigo in a sure voice.

"How do you know?" asked Karin angrily.

"Because I know for a fact that that interview was last week" he said.

"So?" asked Karin.

"So, a lot of thinks can change in a week" he said as they reached the apartments.

"I doubt it" said Karin as she got out of the limo.

"Thanks for the ride, Rolet" thanked Karin.

"Not a problem. Have a happy birthday and a pleasant evening" he said before driving off. Karin and Ichigo went inside and into the elevator.

"Night, Karin" said Ichigo when they got to his floor.

"Night, Ichi-nii" said Karin as she watched him exit the elevator.

Karin got to her floor afterwards. She tiptoed to her home and unlocked the door before going inside. She then quietly slipped inside her room and once in it she turned on the lights and saw a black rectangular box on her bed on top of a note. Karin opened the box and gasped at the silver chain necklace.

It was a slim silver chain and big rhinestone charm that read the name "Karin" and Karin thought it looked perfect. She then picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Karin,_

_You're not a 'no one', at least not to me. In my eyes you're definitely someone who's got a name worth remembering. I hope that one day the whole world will see it as I do, my friend._

_Happy Birthday From Toushirou Hitsugaya_

Karin's smiled warmily at the letter. She read it over and over again; the part that surprised her most was when he said 'My Friend'. She read it one last time before placing the letter on her dresser along with the necklace and box.

"_A lot of thinks can change in a week"_

She didn't doubt it as much anymore.

* * *

**This was the twelfth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed. Now go spend time with the ones you love, but before you do that, please review.**


	13. Beautiful Days

**This is the thirteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 13- Beautiful Days

It had been weeks since the young photographer's birthday, and she and Toushirou had actually gotten closer. They continued to argue over trivial things, but they did it playfully instead of angrily. Because she was now twenty, Toushirou had even stopped calling her a teenager though she still acted like one.

"Morning" she greeted happily when she saw him walk in.

"Morning, Karin" he said to his roommate as he got his coffee.

"What's the plan for today, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"Free shooting today" he replied.

"Really?" said Karin excitedly. Toushirou nodded.

Karin excitedly walked out of the apartment with Toushirou. She loved the free shooting days. They were days when Yamamoto only required pictures of Toushirou, but not in any type of clothing, just pictures. These were picture's that were not meant for show of clothing, but the show of the celebrity.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Karin.

She liked to ask Toushirou if he had any preference of the picture. She wanted to know his opinion; the downside was that he never had an opinion. Well, he had his picky moments, but most of the time he was neutral about his pictures.

"Anything's fine" he said as usual.

"Well, it's such a great day" she said as she walked outside to the limo.

The sky was a little cloudy and the breeze felt great. It was almost the beginning of summer and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Karin and Toushirou were in their summer and casual clothes. Karin loved this warm kind of weather.

"Yeah, but it's too hot" said the Hitsugaya as he tried to shield the sun from his eyes. Karin just rolled hers.

"How do you like the cold so much?" she asked as they got into the backseat of the limo.

"Maybe because I was born in the cold" he joked.

"Maybe so" Karin smiled.

Toushirou had been making jokes more often than usual. He smiled more and seemed more carefree as well. He would still show his cold exterior to others and even to her if she hit a nerve, but he seems happier now.

"Alright Rolet," said Karin, "Take us to the park."

"Yes, Kurosaki-chan" said Rolet as he turned on a street to the park.

"Why the park?" asked Toushirou.

"Because I get my best inspiration when I'm in nature" said Karin.

Soon the limo stopped in front of the park. Toushirou and Karin slid out of the car before the limo pulled away. Karin smiled and started up the sidewalk as Toushirou followed her.

Karin passed the playground and the blooming trees. Karin and Toushirou continued to walk until Karin suddenly stopped. Toushirou accidentally bumped into her, but then when she didn't move Toushirou knew what was happening. Karin was formulating the perfect picture.

Toushirou had seen this twice before. Where she would stop everything she was doing and then stare off into space. Toushirou knew however that any second now she would come up with the perfect picture. It was as she had said; she gets her best inspiration from nature.

"Toushirou!" she said as she swiftly turned around. She had the gleam of inspiration in her eyes.

"Yes?" asked Toushirou warily.

"Do you know what girls like in you best?" asked Karin, smirking.

"Uh…" answered Toushirou dumbly. How was he supposed to know what goes on in a crazy fangirls' mind?

"They like you because you're young, and because you have that aura" she answered.

"Aura?" asked Toushirou, confused.

"Yeah, you're attitude. In other words, you've got the aura of the 'bad boy' type" explained Karin.

"I do?" he asked. He had never pictured himself the 'bad boy' type.

"Come here" said Karin as she began dragging him instead of answering his question.

She dragged him to a tree excitedly. She shoved him down so that he was sitting with his back was on the tree trunk. She called out orders like a pro.

Soon Toushirou was sitting down on the grass with his right knee propped up while the other was flat on the ground. His right elbow was resting on his right knee while his right hand was underneath his cheek. His other arm was stabling his left side. His head was tilted to the right and he had a killer, smart-ass smirk on his features.

Karin took multiple pictures and when she was done, she had a satisfied look on her face.

"Great!" she said happily before walking over to her friend and offering a hand. Toushirou took the hand and was pulled up.

"Come on, let's get back to the apartment so I can send these to Yamamoto" said Karin. Toushirou nodded before pulling out his cell phone.

"Wait!" shouted Karin. Toushirou stopped in the middle of dialing Rolet's number to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um… could we walk instead?" she asked. Toushirou thought about it for a second.

"Well, we're not that far from the apartment, so I guess we could. Any particular reason why you want to?" he questioned as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"It's just a beautiful day" said Karin as the two began to walk out of the park.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou were walking through the streets. Thankfully no fangirls had attacked yet. Karin knew that she couldn't outrun them in the flip-flops she was wearing.

As they passed yet another shop, Karin saw the café that Toushirou liked to go to in sight. She turned to Toushirou.

"Hey, Toushirou, want to get something to drink?" asked Karin as she pointed to the café. Toushirou shrugged.

"Sure" he replied.

The two then walked into the restaurant and it went silent as soon as they walked in. Whispers broke out soon enough. Karin had learned how to handle them by now though. Something however had caught Karin's eye when she walked in.

It was a flyer on a stand near the door. It read across the top: FASHION MODEL SHOW. Karin decided to grab one before sitting across from Toushirou at one of the tables.

"Toushirou, what's this?" asked Karin. She held out the flyer to him. Toushirou looked it over.

"It's the annual fashion auction at the Summer Festival"

* * *

**This was the thirteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. Care and Concern

**This is the fourteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all adore it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 14- Care and Concern

"What?"

"It's an event at the summer festival we have here," explained Toushirou.

"So it's as entertaining as a regular stand?" asked Karin as they walked out of the café with drinks in hand.

"Rather it's as much of a show as the fireworks" he said nonchalantly.

"Eh? Can I come?" asked Karin excitedly.

"Well, it's just like any other festival, so you're welcomed to come if you want. During the day of the summer festival, you're off work," he said.

"Awesome! I love summer festivals" exclaimed Karin.

"No surprise there," smirked Toushirou.

"Don't you?" questioned Karin.

"There okay, I guess," he answered as they walked down the street.

"Well, I love them. I remember when I was five; Ichi-nii let me sit on his shoulders during the fireworks show. Yuzu was on Dad's," began Karin.

"Yuzu's your twin sister and exact opposite, right?" remembered Toushirou.

"Yeah, me and Yuzu loved to play that fish game whenever were at a festival," she answered.

Toushirou glanced at the gleam in her eyes whenever she reminisced about her twin. Though the two were opposites, they couldn't be better best friends. Toushirou smirked to himself. He remembered the first time she told him she had a twin sister.

"_Alright, I know, Yuzu" Karin said into her cell phone._

_It was a regular work day. Toushirou was being put in some outfit while Karin was on the phone. By the time Toushirou got out, Karin had hung up._

"_Who's 'Yuzu'?" asked Toushirou curiously._

"_My twin sister" said Karin normally._

"_You mean there is another one of you lurking around. I don't know how Kurosaki stands it" he sighed. One Karin was bad enough; Toushirou would probably throw himself off a cliff if he had to deal with two._

"_Ha-Ha. No, idiot, she's my fraternal twin. We're complete opposites" said Karin._

"_Oh… jeez, don't scare me like that" he joked earning him a hard punch in the arm_

Toushirou was convinced that the bruise was still there.

* * *

Soon, they finally ended their adventure and got back to their home safely. Karin went straight for the main office while Toushirou went to the library.

Karin uploaded her pictures, sent them to Yamamoto's e-mail address, and then headed to her room. She put down her camera on her dresser and then proceeded to lay her body across her bed.

As she looked up, she began thinking about the summer festivals she had had in the past. She remembered when she had 'accidentally' dropped hers and Yuzu's fish down her brother's shirt. She remembered when she and Yuzu would look for cute kimonos in the mall when they hit their teenage years. She remembered that she had to miss the last summer festival because she was in America. A loud growl then interrupted her thoughts.

Karin looked down at her petite stomach. The growling had come from it.

"Come to think of it, I really haven't had any solid food in a while" stated Karin before getting up.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the utensils, she prepared herself to make a soup that her sister had taught to her to make. Once she had all her ingredients out she got started.

She was however not aware of the creepy-crawler crawling it's way onto the counter.

* * *

A delicious aroma filled the library were Toushirou was reading a physics text book. Toushirou decided to set his book down to go and see what was cooking. He then left the library and turned towards the kitchen.

"Hey, what smells so- SPIDER!" he shouted.

Now, this may not have been the best way to tell Karin that there was in fact a spider on the counter heading her way. This was maybe not a good thing to shout out of nowhere because Karin just happened to be chopping vegetables at the time.

When Karin heard Toushirou scream, she accidentally missed part of the vegetable and sliced up her middle finger. She winced in pain as she fell to her knees. The cut that went up her middle finger was at least an inch and a half long.

The spider, which became spooked by the sudden motion, quickly fled. Toushirou quickly ran into his pantry when he saw the blood on her finger. He then quickly raced out with a first-aid kit in hand.

"Hold still' said Toushirou as he kneeled in front of her.

"Just hurry" she ordered.

"I wouldn't have to hurry if you hadn't cut yourself" he retorted as he got a wet cloth and began to clean up the blood.

"Well, I wouldn't have cut myself if you hadn't screamed at me" Karin argued through clenched teeth while he wiped the blood off.

Toushirou was silent after that and just continued to clean the wound. He then wrapped it tightly up in a bandage. Karin watched him wrap the cloth around her finger. There was concern, deep concern in his eyes. They were so soft all of a sudden.

Once the wound was wrapped, Toushirou got up from his kneeling position and stood up. Karin stood up as well.

"I think you'll live" he said.

"I'll be more careful next time" she said. Toushirou shrugged.

"It was my fault. I did surprise you" He apologized.

"Got a point there" Karin said playfully.

Toushirou only smirked before heading into his room. Karin went back to cooking however.

As Karin cooked, she thought about the softness and concern that was in Toushirou's eyes, it had really surprised her. She wondered why his eyes turned soft like that as she cooked her soup.

* * *

Toushirou was in his bedroom thinking about what had happened not many moments ago. He was thinking about what he had felt when he saw her wince, when he saw her bleed. Something burst inside of him when he saw it, and he could have sworn that what he had felt was fear, but that was absurd. Why would he be afraid? He couldn't have been afraid for Karin?

Could He?

* * *

**Well that was the fourteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. Sorry, it was so short, but it was more of a filler chapter. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	15. Our Haunted Pasts

**This is the 15th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 15-Our Haunted Pasts

Karin woke up quietly the next day. She didn't know why, but that day something seemed off to her. She then got dressed and went to the kitchen to get herself some milk.

"Morning Karin" said Toushirou as she walked in.

"Morning" she answered.

She then went to the refrigerator and as she reached for the milk she looked at her wrapped finger. The memories of the day before flooded back into her head. She was still in wonder of Toushirou's actions the day before, but she decided to put those thoughts on hold and just focus on her job for today.

"Toushirou, what are we doing today?" asked Karin.

"Going to the company" he answered.

"What? Why?" questioned Karin.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" he reminded. Karin contemplated this.

"No, I'll go" said Karin.

"Fine, but we have to pick up my excuse of a manager" he said.

"Let's go" said Karin as she headed out of the door.

Karin went out of the apartment, Toushirou was right behind her. They rode to the Soul Society Company in the limo and then walked inside the elevator when they got to the company. They then walked to the tenth division manager's office. Matsumoto was sitting behind the desk, laying her head on top of it.

"Matsumoto!" shouted Toushirou.

Rangiku shut up only to see the two looking at her. She then smiled brightly.

"Karin-chan!" she called happily.

"Hey, Rangiku-san" greeted Karin.

"What brings you two here?" asked Matsumoto.

"I was sent to tell you that we have a presentation to go to, you and me" Toushirou explained.

"Then why's Karin here?" she asked.

"I had nothing better to do" she answered.

"Okay, so what's the presentation about?" asked Rangiku as she stood up from her seat.

"It's about the new sport designers for division 2, 3, and 9" Toushirou answered as he and Karin walked towards the door with Matsumoto following.

"Wait! So why do you guys have to go?" asked Karin.

"Because as Yamamoto puts it: we're a family. When one of us gets a new designer, we all get new designers. It's really sad when you think about it" he complained.

"Well, there are some family members in this company" Karin said, referring to Toushirou and Hinamori.

"True" he agreed with a smirk on his face.

* * *

They finally got to a room that looked as though it was an auditorium. Karin stopped, looked around, and recognized the room. It was the same room she had been in when she was interviewed by the models of the company. It seemed like that had happened so long ago.

"Karin, are you going to sit down or not?" asked Toushirou, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Coming" she said as she headed over and sat next to him.

Soon the designers walked to the front of the stage and introduced themselves.

"I'm Utua Hoji" said the designer for the 2nd division.

"I'm Tori Ramirez" said the designer for the 3rd division with a Hispanic accent.

"And I'm Haru Kichiro" said the last, which was the designer for division 9. Karin nearly gasped.

Her grip on her camera tightened. She stopped breathing for a moment and the world seemed to stop as well. She couldn't believe who was right in front of her eyes. Did the whole world just hate her?

"You've got to be kidding me" muttered Karin.

"What?" whispered Toushirou.

"Nothing" said Karin.

She knew that as soon as the presentation was over she had to get out. She just couldn't believe he had to come now, just when her life got so great. She waited and waited, all the while staring at his face.

She remembered that face all to well. Shed remembered that crooked smile that never seemed to reach his dark blue eyes. His skinny, but charming frame had gotten slightly more muscular sense the last time she had seen him, which was not at all a good thing.

Soon, the meeting with the designers was adjourned. As soon as Karin got the okay she walked briskly to the exit. Toushirou watched she leave quickly and followed her just as fast.

Karin tried to swiftly race down the hallway when she was out of the room, but Toushirou caught her by her shoulder.

"Karin, what's wrong?" asked Toushirou as he turned her to face him.

"Let me go, Toushirou. I need to hurry" she pleaded.

"Hurry where? What's the rush?" he asked.

"Well if it isn't Karin" said a voice from behind Toushirou. Karin face turned solemn as her eyes met his face.

Toushirou turned around swiftly to see Haru Kichiro. He had a fake friendly smile that didn't match his smug, cocky, eyes.

"It's been a while" he said, completely ignoring Toushirou.

"Yep" said Karin coldly.

She held his gaze for about five minutes; it was like the two were having a staring contest. Toushirou didn't like the feeling of tension between the two, so he decided to intervene.

"Karin, why don't we go back to the apartment" suggested Toushirou.

"Yeah, let's go" she said as they left, with Haru staring after them.

Once they were out of the building Karin let go of a breath she had been holding since she saw _him_.

"Karin, what was that all about? You know him?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't" she said harshly.

"Who is he?" asked Toushirou concerned.

"It's none of your-"

"Tell me" he demanded. Karin looked towards the ground.

"He's my abusive ex-boyfriend"

* * *

**And that was the fifteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	16. Someone To Fall Back On

**This is the 16th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 16-Someone To Fall Back On

"You have a-?"

"Yes, I do" Karin interrupted.

"How is that possible? I would never picture you with an abusive boyfriend" commented Toushirou as their limo pulled in front of them.

"Yeah, and why's that?" snapped Karin. Toushirou looked at her seriously.

"Because the Kurosaki Karin I know wouldn't let herself be abused by anybody, she's stronger than that" he said sincerely. Karin sighed before getting in the limo and Toushirou followed after her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just been weird, in a bad way, to see him again" apologized Karin once they sat down inside the car.

"It's fine. So, I'm guessing you never told your brother, because if you had, that guy would've been crippled and unable to have children by now" stated Toushirou.

"Yeah, me being the hardheaded Kurosaki that I am thought I could handle it" replied Karin.

"Now that, I believe" said Toushirou earning him a punch in his shoulder.

"It's not a crime to be independent" retorted Karin.

"But sometimes you just have to ask for help" replied Toushirou.

Karin was silenced after this statement. She knew he was right, she knew that when push comes to shove you have to have someone to fall back on. Karin just didn't want to trouble her siblings or family, if there were someone else she could… that's it!

"Alright, Toushirou, I'm going to do something that I'm not used to doing" stated Karin.

"And what's that?" asked Toushirou curiously.

"Me saying: I need your help" answered Karin. Toushirou's eyes widened slightly.

"The great Kurosaki Karin needs my help?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Toushirou. You said yourself that sometimes a person needs to ask for help. This guy is someone I let get to me before, and I need your help so that doesn't happen again" said Karin sincerely.

Toushirou was honestly shocked because it looked like Karin almost had fear in her eyes. Toushirou knew this was no joking matter.

"Alright, you want my help, you got my help" he assured. Karin smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem, but would you mind telling me what exactly he did to you?" asked Toushirou. Karin's face turned hard as stone.

"I'd rather not" she replied and that's all there was to it.

* * *

It's been days since their conversation. Karin had stayed inside and avoided going outside or to the Soul Society Company if it was possible. The last thing she wanted was a meeting in an empty hallway with her ex. Karin was also very thankful to have Toushirou. He would never leave her side when they were in public. He stayed true to his word when he said that he would give his help.

Currently, she was reading in Toushirou library at around noon. She was reading one of Toushirou's romance novels that he swore were for his sister whenever she came over. Suddenly, she remembered something.

She quickly left a bookmark in the book and walked into Toushirou's living room. He was there watching the artistic channel on TV for people who in Karin's opinion were smart, but had way too much time on their hands.

"Toushirou!" called Karin. Toushirou looked away from the TV and at her.

"What's up?" asked Toushirou.

"Can we go Kimono shopping?" asked Karin.

"Why?" Toushirou questioned.

"Because I'm going to a festival, and I like wearing kimonos to festivals" answered Karin. Toushirou sighed and turned the TV on mute.

"I'm going to a casting, but I'll call Hinamori so you two can go shopping" he replied.

"Ugh, no, I'll go ask Ichi-nii to go with me" said Karin.

"Wait! Are sure you'll be alright?" asked Toushirou concerned. Karin smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, you just blow those wannabe actors out of the water" she assured.

"Consider it done" he said as a smile crossed his features.

Toushirou would never admit it, but one of the reasons he like Karin was for her bluntness, how she wasn't high class and rich like him, but she was okay with that fact. For as long as He's known her, she has never complained about his wealth or class, just his attitude. He appreciated that.

"Good, now I'm going to Ichi-nii's room. Do you want to pick up anything while I'm out?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm good" he answered.

"Alright, if you change your mind just call" she said before walking out of the door.

Karin was now walking towards her brother's apartment. She thought of how Toushirou wanted the assurance that she would be fine on her own.

_He's so concerned about me… it feels kind of nice_

She smiled to herself before stopping at the door of her brother's apartment. She knocked and stood waiting. Soon someone answered, but it wasn't her brother, it was her brother's girlfriend, Rukia.

"Hey Rukia" greeted Karin happily. Rukia smiled.

"Hey Karin-chan, come on in" she said.

Karin walked in the room and Rukia shut the door behind her.

"Who was at the door?" Karin heard Ichigo yell from somewhere else in the apartment.

"It was Karin" shouted Rukia.

Ichigo then came walking into the room with his regular scowl-like smile on his face.

"Hey, Karin, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I was going to go kimono shopping and I was wondering if you would go with me?" asked Karin.

"Actually I need to get a kimono for the summer festival as well" stated Rukia.

"We can all go" said Ichigo happily.

"Great" said Karin. She waited for the two to get ready.

Soon the two were set and off went the trio. As they walked Karin began thinking about Toushirou again. Karin loved spending time with Rukia, and loved spending time with her brother even more, but it felt like something was missing. Toushirou was missing.

* * *

**Well that was the sixteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	17. Jealousy and Anger

**This is the 17th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's Thoughts_

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 17- Jealousy and Anger

Karin had gotten her kimono with the help of Rukia's advice about fashion. She really did like it, it was perfect. Though Karin wanted Toushirou to be with her, she couldn't wait for him to see her Kimono.

Soon, days past and it was time for the summer festival. Karin hadn't gone outside just to hang out or have fun in a while and she was beginning to miss it, she knew that the festival was just what she needed.

At the very moment, she was preparing herself in her bathroom. She slipped on her traditional kimono and did her hair. She even grudgingly decided to put on some make-up, just lip gloss. It wasn't like she had anyone to impress though.

Right?

Once she was done she put on the finishing touches to herself.

"Karin, are you coming or not?" she heard Toushirou shout from where he was. He looked down at his wrist watch. He was dressed in his regular casual clothes so he was already done and ready to leave.

"No, after I got all ready and said I was going, I'll just stay home" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well we better-" but Toushirou practically went into shock when he looked from his watch to see her.

She was wearing a dark purple kimono with a fiery orange colored lily pattern with a matching orange sash; it was lined on the sleeves and hem in the same color. The kimono created the illusion of orange lilies growing and blooming in the night, it was gorgeous.

Karin also had her hair in a slightly loose bun with fiery orange chopsticks holding it together. Toushirou could even see the glossy shine off of her pink lips as excitement shined in her eyes.

"Wow…" Toushirou breathed as he took in the sight.

"A good reaction" said Karin teasingly. She then walked over to him.

"You look amazing" he said finally.

"Now that I know that, would you please pick your jaw up from the floor, so we can go" she joked as she slipped on her sandals and walked towards the door.

Secretly, she kind of liked the way he was looking at her, like she was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She liked the feeling of his adoration, a little too much for her taste, but soon enough the look was gone as they walked out of the apartment building.

* * *

Once the two stopped near the entrance to the festival, Toushirou and Karin got out of the car and walked into the fun aura of the summer festival.

Karin was eagerly going from stand to stand. Toushirou was grudgingly dragged along for the ride. So as Karin had demanded he do, he tried to have fun. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that hard to do. After the first time he and Karin had played one of the throwing games, he found himself getting lost in the fun. It was so easy to when he was with this girl; she made it easy for him.

"Come on, Toushirou this one next. I bet I can beat you at ring toss" she challenged.

"In your dreams" he retorted playfully as they headed towards the stand.

They played and loved every second of it, but neither of them knew why. They knew it couldn't possibly be over something as dumb as throwing rings onto bottles, it had to be something more than that, they just didn't know what. Something was making them truly enjoy themselves, but they never figured that it was just that they were in each other's presence, that that was the reason that they were so happy and carefree.

"Come on, Karin. We have to get going if I'm going to make it in time for the auction" Toushirou reminded. Karin sighed as she knew the fun was over.

"You're right, come on" she said as the two headed in the direction where the auction was being held.

Soon, the two were there and they had to part ways so Toushirou could get ready. Karin then stood over with Rukia and watched the show. They clapped and whistled whenever Ichigo or Toushirou came out, modeling something different. They showed off clothes, with casual styles, business styles, dining styles, and more.

Before they knew it the fantastic show was over leaving them wanting more.

_Maybe that's the gimmick, _thought Karin.

Once all the models had got off stage, Karin walked over to Toushirou.

"That was great, Toushirou" congratulated Karin.

"Yeah, the clothes were amazing" he said with a certain dreaminess in his eyes.

Karin had never seen that look in his eyes before. It was so pure and adoring, like when he had looked at her. As Karin pondered on the look, Yamamoto came over to the two.

"Well, Kurosaki-chan, don't you look stunning" he said. Karin jumped as he came out of nowhere, but then bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san" she thanked as she straightened.

"Do you mind if I borrow Toushirou for a quick moment?" he asked.

"Not at all" said Karin questionably as she watched Toushirou be called away from her.

She watched as the two talked and then Yamamoto made the motion of calling someone, and out of nowhere a busty blonde appears. She looked Toushirou up and down hungrily, like he was a hamburger and her skinny waist had been literally waiting days to eat again.

_She is so not his type, _Karin thought.

Karin really didn't like the way she twirled her hair flirtatiously, but the one thing she couldn't stand was that Toushirou was actually letting her. He was just standing there, doing nothing, but acting like a perfect gentleman. She noticed a small look of disgust in his eyes however, just like whenever he talked about his dislike for Yamamoto.

This made her a little more satisfied. The strange thing was she didn't know where any of those strange emotions of annoyance and satisfaction came from. Afterwards, he began walking back over to her. His whole face held a look of disgust now.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate spoiled rich brats who think they can have anything their way?" he asked harshly.

"What happened?" asked Karin as they began to walk away from the auction.

"That girl was just some designer's pampered daughter, and she wanted me to be her new 'arm candy' but I convinced her to go to Hisagi with that kind of mess instead" he said angrily.

Karin breathed a sigh of relief in her head. However, her relief didn't last long.

"Hey, Ka-chan" said a voice from behind them. Karin froze where she stood. She'd know that voice anywhere; she'd also know that nickname anywhere.

She turned around slowly to see Kichiro standing in front of her in an Armani suit. Toushirou's face hardened at the look of the man. Then Toushirou instinctively stood closer to Karin.

"You don't look to happy to see me, Ka-chan" he stated as he came closer to her.

"Don't call me that you swine" Karin demanded. He was now far to close for her comfort.

"You'll regret talking to me that way, you little bitch! You think this little pretty boy is going to protect you!" he hissed dangerously as he pushed Toushirou back and raised his hand towards Karin's face.

Then time seemed to freeze.

* * *

**Well, that was the cliff hanger to end the 17th chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all adored it. Please review.**


	18. A Protector's Love

**This is the eighteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's Thoughts_

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 18- A Protector's Care

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Toushirou was at least 3 feet behind her thanks to Kichiro's hard push, Karin was about to get slapped and suddenly Toushirou came running at Kichiro. Before he could even touch her, Toushirou balled his hand into a fist and planted a mean right hook on Kichiro's face. Kichiro flew to the ground, and began clutching his bloody nose and probably broken jaw. Toushirou was now standing beside the surprised Karin, rubbing his knuckles.

"You bastard!" he yelped as he winced.

Toushirou kneel next to him, as Kichiro lay on the ground.

"You don't ever touch her!" Toushirou commanded harshly to the wounded man.

"And what if I do?" he said, trying to sound threatening, which was very difficult considering his wounded face.

"If you try to again, I guarantee that if I get my hands on you, you'll be missing a lot more than a couple of teeth" his said, his voice deadly and cold.

Kichiro visibly paled at the thought. He quickly got up to his feet and Toushirou got up to his also.

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that" he said before glaring harshly at Karin before running off. Karin flinched under his gaze. Toushirou looked back to where Kichiro ran off to.

_That lowlife better not come back to hurt my K- err, my friend, Karin, or he'll have hell to pay._

Once he was gone Karin looked around and was happy that no one was paying any attention. They were in one of the quieter parts of the festival. She then looked towards her knight in fashionable armor.

"Toushirou" Karin called.

"Yeah?" asked Toushirou, now focusing on her with his regular face as if nothing had happened.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"No, I'm fine" he answered though he knew Karin was deciding that for herself as she lifted up his knuckle.

_Of course, she wanted to check for herself, being the nurse that she was when she was young._

There was only redness on his skin, but other than that he looked fine to Karin.

"Good" she said as she dropped it.

"Shall we continue with the festival" he suggested.

"Sounds good" she replied as they headed to a food stand.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou went from stand to stand just as they had done before. They had completely gone numb of the moment before. It was like it never happened.

Karin was chomping down on watermelon along with Toushirou. Karin watched him spit out his seeds with lightning speed; she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Toushirou looked at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she said in between giggles. Toushirou shrugged. Karin then looked up at the sky and looked at the stars shining brightly, and then she suddenly remembered.

"Toushirou, the fireworks! We need to go find a good spot to watch them!" she exclaimed as she hopped up to her feet.

Toushirou looked at her in confusion; he couldn't understand why she was so excited over fireworks. He sighed and got up to his feet before being dragged off by Karin on a journey to find the perfect spot.

He had to admit it was funny watching her see a good spot only to be aggravated to see many people already perched at the said spot. This happened at least three times before they managed to find a spot that was not already inhabited.

"Alright, let's sit here" said Karin before plopping herself down.

"What's the big deal anyway?" asked Toushirou as he sat down in the grass next to her.

"What do you mean? You don't like to see fireworks?" questioned Karin.

"There just low class explosions" he said matter-of-factly.

"That's true, but they look like flower blooming in the air, that's what makes people love them" explained Karin.

"Not to me" said Toushirou aloofly.

"You'll see" said Karin smugly back.

While the two waited they sat in a comfortable silence. Too bad Karin really didn't like the silence.

"Thank you for before" thanked Karin, and Toushirou knew exactly what she was talking about.

"There's no reason to thank me" he replied.

"Are you insane? There is totally a reason for me to thank you! You decked him to protect me" Karin exclaimed.

"You asked for my help, so I gave you my help" he replied simply.

"Well, thanks, I've never been saved by anyone except for Ichi-nii. You're the first guy outside of my family to care that much" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"It's hard to admit this to you, but I really didn't want to care about you. I really didn't want to actually like you" he said as he looked her in her violet eyes that were lit by the stars and moon.

"Yeah, well, same here" she said with glimmers of sarcasm and enthusiasm in her lit eyes.

"You really changed my mind though, Kurosaki Karin" he said with a genuine smile. Karin could feel her cheeks reddening and she hoped the moonlight didn't show it.

"Back at ya" she said in a small voice. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't embarrassed by his compliment, but she'd also be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying him and her embarrassment.

"Karin, it's about to start" Toushirou stated, causing Karin to wake up out of her thoughts.

Karin looked up in anticipation. Before she knew it flowers of color were blooming in the sky. She gasped at the beauty of the lights.

Toushirou looked at her face that was filled with so much joy. Her eyes were shining with excitement unmatchable to any other he had ever seen. As the bombs of light shone across her face, Toushirou realized he had found a reason to love fireworks also.

He smiled softly at the child-like woman.

_Who knew…?_

* * *

**Well, that was the eighteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	19. Heart to Heart

**This is the nineteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 19-Heart to Heart

The two twenty-year-olds were walking back to the entrance of the summer festival. They were soon in their limo and going off to their apartment.

Once they got there Karin and Toushirou went to sleep, tired from the day, though it was only 8:00 pm. Karin had a dreamless sleep for a while before her eyes fluttered open at around 1:00 am. She sighed and got up. She slipped on her sandals and headed for the roof.

When Karin got there she saw Toushirou was already lying down and looking up at the sky of stars. He was also in his PJs which made Karin chuckle. Toushirou looked for the sound that was heard and saw her approaching.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou in pajamas, what a sight" she joked.

"I could say the same" he said as he looked at Karin in her soccer ball covered pajamas.

"At least my PJs have style" She shot back before sitting next to him.

It was silent for awhile before Karin remembered something that made her smile sadly. Toushirou looked at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"Just thinking that Kichiro got off easy this time" she said before her smile turned bittersweet. Toushirou looked sadly down at her.

"What happened to you? With Kichiro, I mean" he asked quietly. Karin looked at his sincere face. He had saved her from him; she thought that just maybe he deserved to know.

"I didn't even know that he was abusive until I tried to break up with him…" she began.

_FLASHBACK_

_Karin was shocked at what she saw, there was her boyfriend making out with another girl in his house as she stood in the doorway. The girl was Hiraki, the most popular and probably prettiest girl in their high school._

"_Kichiro… How could you?!" she yelled. Kichiro quickly broke away from Hiraki to see a hurt Karin standing in his door frame._

"_I think I better go" said Hiraki before kissing Kichiro on the cheek just to get to Karin. She then slid past Karin and closed the door as she left._

"_Karin that was totally not-"_

"_Oh, save it!" retorted Karin. "We're through, Kichiro!"_

"_But Karin-"_

"_I don't want to hear it!" she said as she turned around to walk out of the door. As she walked towards the door, Kichiro roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, nearly pulling her arm off._

"_No! I say when it's over, do you understand me!" he barked as he held her face in front of his. _

_Karin was shocked by the fact that Kichiro was pushing her around. He never ordered her around like that. She was starting to get scared at the thought of what he might do to her._

"_Now you and I are still together, right?!" he shouted. Karin flinched at the harshness in his voice._

"_Right?!" he urged._

_Karin desperately reached behind her and felt the pot of a plant under her touch. She quickly grabbed a handful of dirt from the plant._

"_You better answer me!" he commanded._

"_Answer to this!" she yelled as she threw the dirt in his eyes._

"_Ahhh!" he said as the dirt stung his eyes._

_Karin then kneed him in his crotch before running out the door. The last thing she saw was him yelling in pain on the ground. She hoped with all her heart she would never see the person again._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Toushirou looked at her, eyes wide. Karin's hands were in the shape of fists.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" he said guiltily.

"It's fine" said Karin trying to calm herself down.

The silence was back and this time it was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Can you answer one thing for me?" requested Karin.

"Sure" he answered.

"Why am I here?" asked Karin.

"You're the one that walked up on the roof" he answered aloofly.

"No, I mean me here being you're personal photographer? No one else has a personal photographer" she realized.

"Oh, you're here because I refuse to go to another photo shoot" he proclaimed.

"What do you mean you refuse?" asked Karin.

"Just that, I will not step into another photo shoot" he said.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Because it's all for that stupid competition between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society" he retorted.

"Yeah, that seems to be all Yamamoto cares about most of the time" Karin agreed.

"That's why I refuse to go into another photo shoot. Models were meant to show off clothes, that is there only purpose. That's why I wanted to be a model in the first place, not because of the fame, but for who I'm helping. There are many fashion designers in this world, some famous and some not. I do it for them, so they can fulfill there dreams. My mother was a fashion designer before she gave up on her dreams. She gave up because her clothes were never seen around the world like she always wanted them to be, it was her dream. I refuse to model for such selfish reasons" he replied.

"I agree" said Karin. Toushirou looked up at her smiling face.

"You're right, Toushirou. I always base my pictures on the fashions, not the model in them" Karin agreed. Toushirou smiled back.

"Some loose sight of this…" he responded.

"Well, then you'll just have to bring it back. Stay the way you are Toushirou, and they'll see it" she said.

"I will" he agreed.

The two went back into their comfortable silence until Toushirou broke it.

"You know," he began.

"What?" Karin urged on.

"I'm glad that I refused to do photo shoots" he replied.

"Because you made a statement?" asked Karin.

"That, and because I got to meet someone like you" he answered.

Karin's cheeks reddened.

* * *

**This was the nineteenth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	20. To Be Amazed

**This is twentieth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach; if I did I would so center it around Hitsukarin like I have in my stories.**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 20-To Be Amazed

"Toushirou, can we go to the mall today?" asked Karin as she slipped her camera over her head. They're in the kitchen on yet another free day. It had been a week since the summer festival and Karin wanted to go outside of the apartment.

"Why?" asked Toushirou.

"It'll be fun" persuaded Karin. Toushirou looked at her a short moment before he sighed.

"Alright, we'll go to the mall" he groaned.

"Cool, let's go" said Karin as they left for their limo.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou were soon walking through the mall, pretty much just window shopping. As they walked through yet another section of the mall, a horde of girls came running straight to them out of nowhere.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, I love you" one screamed.

"Me too! Me too!" screamed another.

"You're so gorgeous!" one shouted.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked a small brunette. She looked like she was 11-years-old at best.

"Oh come on, Toushirou, what could some autographs hurt" vouched Karin.

"Fine, but were probably only going to bring in more people, Karin" he stated as he took out his own pen and signed her notepad before turning to sign the others that were being pushed at him.

The girl then turned to Karin, a small smile on her face as she held out her notepad and pen to the twenty-year-old. Karin looked at her confused, and Toushirou paused in the middle of writing his signature to look at the two.

"Can I have your autograph too?" she asked. Karin kneeled to her height.

"Why would you want my autograph? I'm not a model" Karin responded.

"I know you're not, you're that awesome photographer that they talk about in the magazines, Kurosaki Karin. I want to be just like you when I grow up!" she declared and Karin smiled softly. She then took the notepad and the pen from the girl's hand and signed her name on a new page of the notepad.

"Here you go!" Karin said as she handed the notepad back to the little girl.

"Um…" she said shyly and Karin looked at her concerned.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"Um… well… can I have a picture taken with you, Kurosaki Karin-sama?" she asked desperately. Karin smiled brightened.

"Sure" she said before taking her camera off of herself and holding it up in front of herself and the little girl.

"Cheese!" the little girl said happily before the flash went off. Karin smiled happily as well. The girl then stepped back from Karin.

"Wow, I was just a subject in one of Kurosaki Karin-sama's pictures" the girl squealed. Karin chuckled at her behavior.

"Thanks so much for your autographs" she yelled happily to both of them as she began running away. Karin smiled and Toushirou smiled at her expression before continuing to sign autographs to his fans.

* * *

"It felt pretty good, didn't it?" asked Toushirou once all his fans were gone.

"What?" asked Karin as the two started walking again.

"That little girl saying she wanted to be just like you" answered Toushirou.

"Oh yeah. I guess it felt pretty good" said Karin simply.

"Pretty good?! I saw that look in your eyes; you were glowing with pride!" said Toushirou matter-of-factly.

"Alright! It felt great having a little girl look up to me" smiled Karin.

"It really was only a matter of time. Who knows how many children you've inspired to be great photographers already" he stated.

"You really think that I could inspire a kid to become a photographer?" she asked curiously.

"You probably already have" he replied as he sat on a nearby bench to relax his legs.

"Well do you think you've inspired any kids to be models?" asked Karin as she sat next to him.

"I don't know, maybe; but I'm not trying to inspire models, I'm trying to inspire fashion designers, remember?" he responded.

"Don't see why you can't do both" said Karin as she leaned back on the back of the bench.

"What do you mean?" asked Toushirou. Karin looked at him confused, and then she chuckled.

"You can't see it, can you?" she laughed.

"See what?" he said annoyed.

"You can't see you're great at everything that matters to you. You can inspire anyone by just being yourself. You're a lot more amazing than you think" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Toushirou smirked.

"So I'm amazing" he gloated.

"Hey, don't get all arrogant on me" Karin ordered as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you did say that I was amazing" he replied.

"Well, yeah. You managed to change my stubborn mind. I thought you were going to be this selfish, egotistic, rude snob. I was surprised when you turned out to be an actually great guy" Karin joked.

"Yeah, I bet you were really surprised" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Everyone kept telling me to take a chance on you, you know" she said as she looked at him.

"Really?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah, my brother and your sister" Karin answered.

"Funny, Momo told me to take a chance on you as well" he said. Karin looked at him curiously.

"And what did you think when you did?" she asked.

"I think that little girl and I have something in common" he said.

"What's that?" asked Karin smiling.

"We both think you're so much more that just simply amazing" he said.

Toushirou smiled as he looked at her and after made his comment. Karin's heart began to race for a reason unknown to her when she saw his eyes looking at her and his lips smiling.

* * *

**Well this was the twentieth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	21. Decisions

**This is the twenty-first chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Letters_

Karin's thoughts

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

__A Picture's Worth

Chapter 21-Decisions

Karin and Toushirou were laughing as they headed back to their apartment from the mall. They had had a great time with each other and if you didn't know who they were, you could have sworn they were a couple.

Toushirou admitted that it felt good to laugh again. To just be himself. He hoped he could do this more often.

When they got to the apartment, Karin walked to the small container hanging on the wall right of the door.

"Checking the mail?" asked Toushirou.

"Yep, but I don't know why, you're the only one of us who gets mail" she complained as she retrieved several envelopes and magazines out of the container.

"Well, I'm a busy person" he said as the two walked inside.

"Yeah, yeah" joked Karin as she checked the mail for Toushirou. She then saw two envelopes addressed to her. One from her sister and one from JFA (Japan Football Association).

Karin read Yuzu's letter first.

_Dear Karin,_

_This letter from the JFA came in the mail so I decided I would just send it straight to you. I'm curious, so call and tell what the letter was about!_

_Your sister,_

_Yuzu_

Karin shook her head at her sister's letter. She then looked at the other letter. Her Photography teacher in America had sent a copy of her resume to all sport's magazines, so it was probably a rejection letter.

She then read it, when she was done though her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"OH MY GOSH" she squealed. This caught Toushirou off guard as he was walking so he ended up tripping over the couch. He got up carefully and walked back over to her.

"What's up?" asked Toushirou.

"Check out this letter, Toushirou! Read it out loud!" she ordered.

"Fine" he said taking the letter from her. He then began to read.

_Greetings Kurosaki Karin,_

_We are sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, but we got your resume and were little impressed. When we saw and heard of your pictures in the Gotei Magazine however, we seriously regretted our decision. We would be honored if you would like you join us in our journey to show the world just how amazing football can be._

The rest of the letter was pretty much just about the pay, the locations, and the lifestyle.

"You got a job offer from one of the most elite sports organization in the country. Congratulations" he deadpanned.

"Thanks, you sound so excited" she said as she took the letter from him.

"Are you going to take it?" he asked and Karin could have sworn she heard a bit of desperation in his voice.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it" she said before looking down at the letter once again. Toushirou just looked at her.

"I'll be in my room if you need me" said Karin before leaving.

* * *

Toushirou left for his library and to try and clear his head.

As he sat in his chair, he picked up one of his most read books, but he couldn't enjoy it.

_Who do they think they are? How dare they try to take Karin away from m- the company. And what's her deal? Is she actually going to go just because it's her favorite sport?_

Questions bubbled up in Toushirou's head as his brain was boiling with anger, frustration, and annoyance. Something that wasn't related to anger was flexing in his chest though. It felt foul and unwanted, but it just wouldn't seem to go away.

* * *

Karin was in her room looking at the letter and she felt like she really wanted to go and be a sports photographer. Something was pulling her back though. It was like something in her chest was telling her not to go.

Karin continued to look at the picture until she remembered she was supposed to call Yuzu about it.

She then took out her cell phone and dialed the home number. She heard the dial tone for a short while before it was picked up.

"Hello?" said Yuzu's voice.

"Hey, Yuzu" said Karin happily.

"Karin-chan! So what was the letter about?" she asked.

"JFA wants me to be one of their photographers!" she squealed over the phone.

"That's great, Karin-chan! So are you going to take it?" she asked.

"I'll have to think about it" answered Karin.

"Well, it's going to be hard. I mean this is your favorite sport and all, but then there's Toushirou" agreed Yuzu. Karin was stunned at how right Yuzu was.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of tired. I'll call you later, Yuzu" Karin lied.

"Okay, see ya" she said.

"Bye" Karin said back before hanging up.

She laid in her bed and replayed what her sister had said.

"Well, it's going to be hard. I mean this is your favorite sport and all, but then there's Toushirou"

Of course, it was Toushirou. Toushirou was the reason why she wanted to stay. He was the reason why she felt torn between her decisions.

But why?

Toushirou was a good friend of hers, but it wasn't like she would never see him again. They would always be friends. So then why did she feel like she was torn so much? She felt so torn that one half of her was miles away from the other.

She just couldn't put her finger on the reason why she was so upset at the fact of leaving Toushirou and pursuing bigger and better dreams.

* * *

**This was the twenty-first chapter of A Picture's Worth I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	22. His Choice

**This is the 22nd chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 22- His Choice

Karin woke up to the usual morning milk, but something felt different. She felt as if the world was on her shoulders as she walked into the kitchen.

Toushirou walked into the kitchen as well. He had been wrestling the thought of Karin leaving the whole night and got barely any sleep. He didn't want her to go, he could admit that to himself, but did he really have the heart to say that to her face.

"Karin, we're going to the company-"

"So you can do an interview, I know" she answered gloomily. Toushirou was surprised that she knew where they were going and surprised at her behavior.

He frowned. _The offer must be really weighing on her._

* * *

Toushirou and Karin were soon walking through the soul society company building. Many things were going through Karin's head.

_Should I go? Should I stay? Why do I want to stay so badly? What does it have to do with Toushirou?_

These were bouncing around in her head and repeating themselves over and over again. Usually, she would never be this indecisive, but this time something was different.

"Karin, hello! Earth to Kurosaki!" Toushirou said while waving a hand up and down in front of her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" she answered dumbly.

"You've been spacing a lot lately" stated Toushirou as they were walking to the area where yet another interview was taking place.

"Have I?" she asked even more dumbly.

"It's about that job offer from JFA, isn't it?" he asked sourly. Karin looked down.

"Partly, yeah" she replied.

"I don't understand why you're even thinking of going their" he grumbled. This was a lie though; he knew very well why Karin would think about it.

If there was one thing he had learned about Karin in all their time together, it's that she's very passionate about three things: photography, soccer, and her family. Well, she was getting two out of those three things with the job offer. He sadly had to face the fact that JFA gave Karin her dream job. She would choose to go with them, and Toushirou couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't make her stay against her will.

Karin looked at him in deep thought. Then a thought occurred to her, how would Toushirou feel about her leaving? Knowing him he would probably be too busy to notice. She sighed at the thought.

Soon they reached their destination of the interview room for division 10. Karin watched Toushirou go inside and she watched him from her spot, leaning on the door frame.

She watched them ask the usual. What's your favorite this? What's you favorite that this week? Are you dating anyone new? Where are you likely to be this month? It was so irritating that Karin couldn't see how Toushirou could stand it. Then they asked a new type of question.

"We heard that Kurosaki Karin, your personal photographer, has gotten a job offer from JFA. What have you got to say about this?" asked one reporter.

Toushirou paused on his words and then looked over to Karin.

"I wish her the best in everything she does" he began.

Karin felt numbed from her feelings of indecision. She felt her heart swell at what he had said.

_So, he's already expecting me to leave… _but her thoughts were interrupted as Toushirou continued.

"She is truly a valued friend of mine and she may do as she pleases" he said before looking away from Karin and looking back to the reporters.

_There, now she can go with the thought of my approval in her mind. Now, she can be free to do as she wishes without worrying about how I feel about it. _He thought and for some reason he felt empty inside.

Karin, on the other hand, felt shattered by his words. She then felt anger flame through her.

_How dare he make the final decision if I stay or go! How dare he just basically say he'll be fine without me! Damn it, Toushirou, you're such a… _but she didn't even want to finish that thought as she stormed out of the building.

She saw Rolet give her a questionable look as he walked over to her.

"Rolet, tell Toushirou I'm going for a walk" she responded as she walked passed him.

"Of course, Kurosaki-chan" he replied worriedly.

Karin then began walking on her own. She passed the café where she and Toushirou used to eat at. She passed the park where she would take pictures of him. She even passed the alley that led to the ramen shop where Toushirou and she had eaten in celebration. As she continued to walk, she passed a full body mirror and stopped to look at herself. She looked at the necklace around her neck that she almost never took off. It was the birthday gift that Toushirou had given her.

Karin stared at it for a second longer before taking off the necklace and putting it in her pocket. She then walked off and soon the rage that she felt at Toushirou turned into raw sadness. She could feel tears falling done her cheeks as she walked up to a playground and sat on a lone swing.

She wondered why she was filled with sadness as tears poured down her cheeks. Then she knew it was because deep down inside she had always wondered if Toushirou really wanted her around. She knew it was because after all the time they had been together; she was hoping that when she got a job offer from someone else, he would fight for her. She knew it was because she wanted him to love her, love her as much as she loved him.

"_She is truly a valued friend a mine and she may do as she pleases" he said before looking away from Karin._

Now, all that she wanted and hoped for were gone. He had proven that all she was was a friend he could live without.

Karin picked herself up off the swing and wiped away her tears.

_Fine, if he wants me to go…_

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in his apartment worrying. Karin had just stormed off in the middle of his interview and he hadn't seen her for hours.

Then he heard the door open and he automatically ran for the door. As he got to it, he saw that in the doorway was Karin.

"Karin, where have you been?" he said angrily.

"Toushirou, I'm taking the job offer" she said emotionlessly.

* * *

**Well that was the twenty-second chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	23. Goodbye

**If you thought that author's note was for real:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!APRIL'S FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Don't worry guys, I love writing with all my heart and could never stop right in the middle of a great story. I love you guys for understanding about the school thing, but I have a 3.8 GPA. My grades are fine.**

**This is the twenty-third chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it and that you guys aren't too mad at me for that "fake author's note". It was all just a joke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 23- Goodbye

"Toushirou, I'm taking the job offer" she said emotionlessly.

Toushirou knew these words were coming, but he instantly felt like his chest weighed 15 pounds, making even breathing hard to do. Why did the words he knew were coming do this to him?

"I know" he finally said.

"I'll send my confirmation letter to JFA next week. For now I think I'll just pack up my things and go back home, since that's where the letter was originally sent to" she said even more coldly.

"Okay" he said trying to ignore the weight.

"Good" this time her voice sounded shallow and hard like a brick wall. A brick wall guarding something that wanted to be kept hidden.

Karin then walked away leaving Toushirou standing there. He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him before sinking to the floor.

He tried to steady his breathing and had difficulty doing so.

* * *

The day after, Karin headed to the office of Yamamoto. She knocked when she got to the door.

"Come in" she heard his voice command. Karin then entered the office.

"Sir" she said politely.

"Kurosaki-chan, I hoped not to see you" he stated. Karin looked at him quizzically.

"Why is that, sir?" she asked.

"Because I dread what you might be here to say" he answered, though as far as Karin could tell there was not the slightest amount of dread in his voice.

"Well, I guess you're gonna hate this, but I decided to accept the offer from JFA. I hope you'll understand" she announced.

"I do, and I hope you understand that you will be missed. We'll hold trials for your replacement if Toushirou decides not to go to his photo shoots again" he proclaimed.

"Of course. I'll go pack my things, I want to go back home before I send my confirmation" she replied.

"Very well, Kurosaki Karin. I wish you good luck" he congratulated.

"Thank you sir" she said before leaving the office that she knew she would never come back to see.

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone that meant anything to her, she saved the best for last.

Karin put her things by the door and walked up to the ever aloof Toushirou, who really did not look so aloof at the moment. Actually, he looked down right angry. Toushirou was actually furious, but he really didn't know why he was so angry.

"Toushirou, I think you should have this back" Karin said as she took off her necklace.

"Why?" questioned Toushirou.

"Why what? You bought it, you should keep it" said Karin, confused.

"Why do you have to leave now? I know it's not just to be at the right address" he interrogated.

"You don't need to know" Karin answered simply as she continued to hold the necklace in her hand.

"Yes, I do! Why are you leaving? You love it here! I can see that much!" he shouted.

"You wouldn't understand" she said sternly.

"I wouldn't understand?! I lived with you! There's not a thing about you I wouldn't understand! Why do you want to leave so badly?" He interrogated further.

"It's your fault that I need to leave now!" she blurted.

"How is this, my fault?! What did I ever do to you?!" he shouted.

"You just don't get it do you! I can't stay here, Toushirou, you've showed me that much!" she screeched.

"Why? Why can't you?" he demanded.

"Because it hurts too much! Toushirou, I love you!" she yelled. Toushirou's eyes widened and his voice became caught in his throat.

"I love you, but I know I'll never hear you say the same words. That's why I have to go. It hurts too much to be around you. It hurts too much to see you be able to live a great life while I'm stuck pining over what I can't have" Karin struggled.

"…" was all Toushirou could say.

Karin picked up her things when she heard her brother knock from outside the apartment door. She then turned to Toushirou.

"Goodbye, Toushirou" she said before setting her birthday necklace on the table by the door.

She then left Toushirou standing there in shock. He felt so useless just standing there, but he was too shocked to even move. He knew he was already to late though. He had missed his chance to say anything.

* * *

Karin and her brother walked out side to the car and Rolet. Karin looked at the building for the last time before getting in the car as her brother and Rolet put her stuff in the trunk.

Karin felt broken, but she was complacent with the fact. It was what she believed she was meant to feel from the moment she fell in love with the model.

"You okay?" asked Ichigo as he slipped into the seat next to her.

"I just really want to go home" she said before she laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, alright" he said softly as the car pulled away from the building.

Soon they were at the Kurosaki household. Karin and Ichigo got out of the car. Ichigo got Karin's bags out of the car while Karin said Goodbye to Rolet. Karin hugged the chauffer.

"I'll miss you, Rolet" she said.

"And I'll miss you, Karin" he said, using her name for the first time.

Soon all the bags were out and a single tear rolled down Karin's cheeks as she watched the last thing remaining of her life as a personal photographer for a model ride away and disappear.

"Goodbye, everything that shouldn't have been" she said, tears continuing to roll out of her eyes.

* * *

**Well, that was the twenty-third chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved it, and no hard feelings about the April fool's day prank, I hope. Please review.**


	24. Second Chances

**This is the twenty-fourth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love and adore this chapter, because it's one of the most vital chapters in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 24- Second Chances

Karin was eating breakfast days later. She was pleased that she hadn't heard of any advertisements to be Toushirou's new personal photographer yet. She was going the send the confirmation letter to JFA the next day. There was no going around it. She sighed as Yuzu came into the room.

Yuzu looked at her twin sadly, she had heard of Karin's heartbreak. She knew her sister wasn't over him quite yet and truly that saddened her. Yuzu has never seen her sister so torn before.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in Karin's old bedroom, brooding. Soon he heard a knock on the door, but he decided not to answer it. He then heard her bedroom door open to reveal Ukitake Juushirou.

"Hitsugaya-san" he said sternly causing Toushirou to look at his face.

"Yeah?" he asked in a quiet voice. Ukitake sighed.

"I think you have a serious problem" he said in a softer voice.

"I do not" he argued as he stood out of his chair.

"All you do is loath in your apartment, unless Yamamoto instructs you to do otherwise" Juushirou stated.

"So?" questioned Toushirou.

Ukitake sighed once again. Ever since Karin left, Toushirou had become a shell of his former self. He refused to even try unless told by Yamamoto. He had turned from the smiling, happy, guy to a cold, soulless, human being. It was almost frightening to see the effect Karin leaving had on him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I think Kurosaki-chan wouldn't want to see you like this" said Ukitake as he put a knowing hand on Toushirou shoulder. Toushirou just shook his head. It was a glum silence until Toushirou spoke again.

"I lost my chance" Toushirou finally said.

"What if you had another chance?" Juushirou asked.

Toushirou looked at him quizzically and was about to question him on that thought, but Matsumoto came into the room before he could.

"Hitsugaya, we are wanted at another photo shoot" she notified.

"Coming" answered Toushirou.

Rangiku then left the room and the two men alone.

"Excuse me, Ukitake" said Toushirou before walking towards the door.

"Hitsugaya-kun, just remember something. You can make your own second chance" he said before Toushirou left.

Toushirou was confused by his words as he left for the company with Matsumoto.

* * *

Soon the two were in the photo shoot room of division 10. It hadn't been used for a while, but was still cleaned on the daily bases. Currently, there were sets and equipment filling up the room, and multiple people in the back round talking business and such. Toushirou was dressed in one of the newer designs and stood in front of the camera as the photographer got ready.

Soon the camera was pointed at him and he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him when the camera faces him. It reminded him of her.

_I don't understand why I'm so melancholy; it was my fault that she's gone. Why do I feel so empty, when __**I**__ was the one to miss the chance? I missed my one chance…_

But suddenly Ukitake words came into his head.

"_What if you had another chance?"_

_What could I have done even if I did have another chance? What could I have said? She told me she loved me, could I honestly tell her that I loved her back. Do I love her?_

As Toushirou asked himself that question his heart felt a tiny bit fuller at the thought of loving Karin. Toushirou smiled genuinely as he put a hand over his heart.

_I guess that answers that question. But what can I do now? She probably already sent the letter to JFA, but…_

Ukitake's words sounded in his head once again.

"_You can make your own second chance"_

_It's time I made my own chances and took them._

"Toushirou, baby, you ready?" asked the photographer excitedly.

"No" said Toushirou with a smirk on his lips.

"No?" asked the photographer confused.

"That's right" said Toushirou before walking off set.

"Toushirou, where are you going?" asked Rangiku surprised as she stopped him by getting in his way.

"I'm going to take a risk of a lifetime" he said with a playful smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye.

Rangiku smiled and muttered "there's the Toushirou we all know and love"

Toushirou only slightly smiled as she moved out of the way. He then raced down the hall. He passed even Yamamoto without stopping to talk. He then ran outside to his limo to see Rolet leaning on the car while reading the newspaper.

"Rolet!" called Toushirou. Rolet looked up to see him and confusion flashed across his face.

"Sir?" he asked. Toushirou stopped at the car and looked at Rolet with ambitious eyes.

"We're going to see, Karin" he announced and a bright smile grew on the chauffeur's face.

"Yes, sir" Rolet said as he got in the car and did all but gun the car forward.

* * *

Karin had sealed the letter and walked downstairs. She slowly crept to the door and sighed as she played with the confirmation letter in her hands.

_So this is it…_

She walked outside and as she walked she watched a black stretch limo come tearing down the street before making a screeching halt at her house.

"What the…" gasped Karin.

Out of the car came the man she thought she would never see in person ever again. It was none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou, what are you dong here?" asked Karin as Toushirou walked up to her.

"Karin… Karin, you didn't let me reply when you said you loved me" stated Toushirou. Karin crossed her arms across her chest.

"I didn't want to hear your rejection in person. Now I have to" she said in a small voice as she refused to look at his face.

"Who said it was going to be a rejection?" said Toushirou causing Karin to look up in surprise.

"Karin, I would be an idiot to reject someone as amazing as you. Don't you know I love you" he responded. Karin's eyes widened.

"R-Really? This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" she joked. Toushirou rolled his eyes, grabbed her chin, and lifted it up to see her smiling face.

"Read my lips" he said before crushing his lips on to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hallelujah, finally! Well, that was the twenty-fourth chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all like it, because there's only one more chapter left before this story is over. Please review.**


	25. Epilogue

**This is the twenty-fifth and last chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all love this chapter and this whole story in general.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

A Picture's Worth

Chapter 25- Epilogue

_Two years later…_

Toushirou woke up that morning. He got out of his bed, took a shower, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen to see Karin pouring a cup of coffee into one of his favorite mugs.

"Morning" he said to the twenty-two year old before kissing her lips.

"Morning" she said happily.

"Thank you" he said as he took his coffee mug from her. He took a sip of the hot liquid before setting it on the table.

"Yeah, well, you do know what today is, right?" she asked. He walked up to her and took her in his arms as he began to think about what the date of the day was.

"Um... your birthday was weeks ago… Valentine's Day was months ago… so, it must be our two-year anniversary" he remembered as he looked down at her face.

"You are correct" she said before reaching up and kissing his lips.

"Aren't I always?" he inquired, causing Karin to roll her eyes before breaking loose of his strong arms.

"Come on, or else we'll be late for that meeting about new recruits" reminded Karin as she slid on her camera.

"Alright, let's get going" agreed Toushirou.

* * *

Soon the two were outside and walking towards Rolet and the limo.

"Morning Toushirou-sama, Karin-san" greeted Rolet.

"Morning" greeted Toushirou as he walked towards the car.

"Morning Rolet" greeted Karin happily.

Toushirou and Karin got in the backseat while Rolet sat in the driver's seat. Rolet smoothly drove to Soul Society Company and the two got out of the car and walked inside.

Karin and Toushirou headed to the auditorium of the company. Once they got there, they saw Yamamoto was already standing on stage with a projector behind him. Everyone was in the auditorium, from the designers of the magazine, to the designers of the Gotei 13 website, to even the clothes designers. Everyone soon took their seats.

"Alright, everyone, I recently hit a revelation that we are running short on clothing designers, web designers, and even models. Here's the idea I have come up with to solve this problem. We should set up a school that has training for all these things, and our future employees should come from this school. It would be less hassle, and more efficient. I call it Soul Society Academy" he explained. He explained all the rest of the details after announcing the name.

Mummers were heard throughout the auditorium once he was done.

"Now, since I believe in democracy, we shall have a vote. All in favor of Soul Society Academy say aye" he ordered.

'Aye's' were heard in all directions.

"Majority rule" claimed Yamamoto.

Not long after the meeting was finished and people slinked back into their ordinary lives. As Toushirou and Karin were leaving the auditorium, Ichigo came over.

"Hey, Toushirou, can we talk?" he asked. Karin looked at her brother quizzically.

"Sure, Kurosaki" he said before looking to Karin.

"Alright" she groaned. "I get the message"

She then walked off leaving the two males alone.

"Have you asked her yet?" interrogated Ichigo.

"No" he responded.

"Toushirou, you asked me for permission to ask her three weeks ago. Get a move on" he commanded.

"I'm planning to do it tonight" Toushirou reassured.

"Good man" replied Ichigo happily as his wife, Kurosaki Rukia, came over.

"Has he asked her yet?" she interrogated.

"He says he's going to tonight" Ichigo responded.

"He better get a move on" said Rukia.

"I'm standing right here!" Toushirou exclaimed.

"Why? You've certainly got better thing to do" hinted Rukia.

"Right, I'm off" he replied.

"Good luck" wished the married couple.

* * *

Toushirou and Karin were heading to the limo when Toushirou suddenly stopped Karin.

"You want to go to the park?" he asked.

"Um… sure, why?" questioned Karin.

"Because it's a beautiful day" he answered before changing their path so that they were headed towards the park.

As they walked they could feel eyes watching them. It was big news when they first got together, the press had a field day, but they most fans died down. The Paparazzi however, doesn't give up so easily. Two years they've been waiting for a big scoop and Toushirou had just the scoop to give them.

Soon, the couple was walking through the park and Toushirou looked over to her as he had so many times before and he realized just how great his life was. Thanks to Karin, anyway. When he thought of his life without her, he was almost shocked at the change. He then knew in an instant it was now or never.

"Karin, do you remember when we played soccer here for the first time?" asked Toushirou.

"Of course, it was so I could take a picture of you actually having fun for once" she joked.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be like soccer to you. Something that you come back to only every now and again. Something that you only play as a hobby" Toushirou confessed.

"And you won't be" Karin interrupted, but Toushirou continued.

"However, I do want to be like that camera of yours. Never leaving your side and being your whole life" he professed.

"Where are you going with this, Toushirou? Is this about our two-year anniversary?" she questioned.

"That and so much more" he replied. He then stopped in his tracks. Karin stopped as well and looked back at him.

"Toushirou?" she urged, confused.

"Karin, I want you and the paparazzi looking over to know something" Toushirou announced. Paparazzi began popping out of bushes with video cameras and microphones.

"Toushirou?" Karin repeated.

"Karin, I love you with all my heart and soul" he replied before kneeling down on one knee. He then took out a sparkling ring, that's shine could possibly blind someone.

"Will you marry me?" he requested. The flashes from cameras went off like dynamite, but Karin didn't care at all for the first time.

"Yes, yes, Toushirou, I will" she answered gladly.

Toushirou smiled brightly before slipping the ring on her ring finger. He then stood up from the ground and kissed her passionately as the cameras flashed in the background.

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but the picture perfect moments that Karin shared, shares, and will continue to share with Toushirou were forever priceless.

* * *

**Well that was the twenty-fifth and last chapter of A Picture's Worth. I hope you all loved this story and this chapter and I wish you all picture perfect moments. Please review to this story for the last time.**


End file.
